All You Sinners
by SimplySerene22
Summary: After escaping from Orochimaru and Kabuto, Miya is now in hiding. But for how long? With Sasuke always gone, Miya has to face a growing problem on her own. What happens when someone reappears when they were thought to be long gone? It's the sequel.
1. Part One

This is the sequel to my other Sasuke story, Nothing to Fear. If you haven't read that one yet, then do so now otherwise this story probably won't make much sense.

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part One┤**

* * *

Walking through the small village, there was noises and smells all around me

Walking through the small village, there was noises and smells all around me. Children were laughing, talking, and begging their parents to buy something for them. Different colored stalls held games, toys, and food.

I knew that if I had enough money, I would have definitely loved to spend it here. This place was a main target for tourists.

Speaking of which, I saw an oddly dressed couple get drawn in by some kind of salesman. Ah ha, suckers…

"Hey lady, what is this supposed to be?"

I turned my head to the little boy standing in front of my own stall. I'd have to leave soon. He was skinny, tanned, and was dirty.

"It's a necklace, stupid," I said, narrowing my eyes at him, "Now scram."

"Doesn't look like one," he said while sneering at the beaded necklace, ignoring what I had just told him.

I honestly did try to be polite; it was just very difficult.

"That's cause it's lacking a paint job," I said, leaning over the table to glare at him, "It's not finished. If you were smart then you would be able to see that."

"Whatever, lady," he said and walked off. I watched as he joined a group of raggedy looking boys, snickered, and pointed my way. They laughed too before seeing the glare I was sending their way.

Rolling my eyes, I reluctantly got up from my seat. Business was slow, as usual. Not very many people wanted to buy wooden jewelry from a freakishly dressed person.

Some were used to me by now, but the tourists weren't.

I wore a long dress type thing that covered my arms and legs. A long piece of cloth, too long and wide to be considered a scarf, was wrapped around most of my head. It covered my hair, nose, and mouth.

The color of my clothing was a shade of tan, like the sand in Sunagakure. The point of the color was so that I wouldn't attract attention.

Like I didn't anyways…

When I finished packing the few items into a basket, I went around the village getting a few food items.

Then, like any normal, hard-working person, I headed home. Only this wasn't as close by.

I had to walk out of the village and into the forest surrounding it before I could take off the ridiculous wooden sandals I had to wear.

Switching to the much more comfortable ninja sandals, I started to jump through the trees. I didn't go as fast as I wanted to, however, because of the stupid clothing I had to wear.

There was a reason to looking so bizarre, mind you. I wouldn't go around like this normally (or willingly for that matter)

I was hiding out. Trust me; it's not as fun as one might make it out to be. Sure, it had its thrills at first…

But then I needed money. When you _need_ money to survive, then it sucks…big time…

I landed right in front of my door. It was a cute little house made of wood that looked like it could barely stand upright. In fact, the walls were sagging a little bit. But despite its appearance, it was an incredibly sturdy building.

Not to mention it was halfway built into a huge cave…

"I'm home," I called out in a sing-song voice, though there was no one here to greet me. I lived alone most of the time.

I walked over the kitchen and started unloading my groceries on the kitchen counter. I had yet to buy a refrigerator so I only bought stuff that could be used quickly.

This everyday thing was exhausting, not to mention boring. I was a ninja for pete's sake! I was meant to go out and battle whatever stood in my way!

Not struggle to support myself, working my as off, and live a dull life.

All in all, I was incredibly bummed out. Excitement was replaced with annoyance.

Suddenly I felt an arm snake around my waist and something was buried in the crook of my neck.

"Welcome home."

So maybe it had its good points?

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	2. Part Two

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Two┤**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, feeling that if I could melt, I'd be a puddle right now.

"Can't I come and visit? Besides, I was worried," he said, turning me around so I could face him.

I rolled my eyes. "You're always worried," I remarked, "And you don't visit often. Bastard…"

"Oh, so I'm a bastard now? As far as I know, my mother and father are my real parents and were married before they had me," Sasuke said, settling his hands on my waist.

"Fine then, do you prefer idiot? Or maybe 'meanie' would fit your vocabulary," I said, smirking playfully. If that's possible.

"Miya…we're not in the Academy anymore," he said softly, "I wish you would stop starting childish arguments…And my vocabulary happens to be bigger than a five year old."

I stuck my tongue out. "You keep falling for the bait," I said simply, "And I highly doubt you've achieved that big of a vocabulary. Six year olds use incredibly big words. Bigger than you can possibly comprehend."

"Miya," he growled, giving me a pointed look. "If you're so intent on believing I'm a child, then I have a question."

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Can a six year old do this?" he asked, leaning down to kiss me. I hate to say it, but it felt like pure bliss. I had been missing that for a long time.

His tongue grazed my bottom lip. I hesitated before opening my mouth and allowing his tongue in. I wasn't one for French kissing, as they call it, but he sure as hell loved it.

"Well?" he asked, a smirk on his face when we separated.

I shook my head. "Nope," I said, slightly breathless.

"Well then," he said, straightening up, "I brought some things. Go change or whatever. You look funny. I'll make dinner."

I glared at him. "Hey, _you_ wanted me to dress like this," I said, crossing my arms, "And since when did you know how to cook?"

I think that smirk was permanently etched onto his face. He shrugged. "I've got Kabuto teaching me a thing or two. He's not only an amazing medic, but a really good cook!" he said and held up a bag. "I filched a few things from the kitchens. I got caught once but nothing happened so far, so I'm guessing they've just figured I suddenly have a larger appetite."

"Well, just make sure no one tails you when you come here," I said and turned in the doorway, "I need to change out of these stupid clothes. I'm taking a shower."

"Ok then," he said and started to get some vegetables ready.

"So…"

"So what?"

"Do you like it?"

"It's alright."

"Only alright?"

"What do you expect, some kind of famous person to critique your food? I love it, ok? I can't make anything like this," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Ha, I knew it," he said, smirking of course.

I gave him a sort of mock glare. "Don't you have to be leaving or something?" I asked.

"You want to get rid of me so soon?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. "I knew it. I'm only here to cook for you," he scoffed.

"Excuse me?" I asked, "I can cook just fine."

"I'll bring you a cookbook next time."

"_WHAT_?!"

"What? Kabuto's got some really good recipes. I think you'd like some of them," he said, trying to feign a look of innocence.

I shook my head. "Fine, whatever," I said and stood up, "But I need to go to sleep now. The stupid birds keep waking me up at random times throughout the night. Next time bring me a gun instead of a book. That way I can shoot 'em."

"That's not nice…" he said and started to clear the table.

"Fine, bring me a book…Then I can beat both you and the stupid balls of fluff. Or I can just chuck it at them…"

"You're mean, you know that?"

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	3. Part Three

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Three┤**

* * *

The next morning I woke up naturally. No damn bird was squawking loudly from outside. It was a miracle!!

I turned over in my bed before sitting straight up. "Crap," I mumbled, wishing now that I had a clock. I had probably missed the time when most tourists flocked into the city.

"Going so soon?" a sleepy voice asked from beside me.

I turned to see Sasuke yawning and rubbing his eyes. "And what are you doing here?" I asked, blinking profusely.

"Can't I sleep over when I want to? I built this house, after all," was his answer.

"Um," I said, not realizing my cheeks were probably glowing by now, "But won't Kabuto get suspicious?"

"Nah," he said, sitting up, "And you were out cold when I snuck in the room. Kabuto will just ask me a few questions. I always answer him the same. A cold glare and the word 'out'."

"Oh, that's not suspicious at _all_," I said, rolling my eyes, "But why did you have to sleep in **my** bed? There's a perfectly good couch in the living room."

"That's a couch? And since when did you have a living room?" he asked.

I tilted my head up a little. "Since I cleaned it up and declared it so," I said, "And that _is_ a couch. I saved it from being thrown out."

"Did you ever wonder why it was thrown out in the first place?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I crossed my arms. "Well, I don't have much money to be able to buy a better one. I'm planning on re-stuffing that thing anyways. Then I'm going to make a new cover for it so that it looks better," I remarked.

"With that money you could buy a new one," he said, "And besides, I told you I'm trying to get Orochimaru to give me money. It's not really working as of yet…"

"Well, I'm going to make some breakfast, do you want any?" I asked him, "I bought some eggs yesterday."

"Yesterday? Where did you keep them?" he asked, looking slightly disgusted.

I stood up and made my way to the thing I called the door. "I kept it out in the cave. At night it is so cold out there. My natural refrigerator," I said simply, gave him a smile, and walked out into the kitchen.

"I'm taking a shower!" he yelled from the bedroom, "It'll be quick, don't worry. Just don't burn anything!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah," I said. When I had retrieved the eggs from the cave, I set about to make breakfast.

"It's burnt."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Then what do you call this?"

"…Crispy?"

"Yep, it's burnt," he said, but ate the bacon anyways.

I decided to take the day off from selling stuff since it wasn't all too often that he visited me. And the fact that he had gotten me enough food to last me a while.

"Well…it's the thought that counts, right?" I asked him, smiling apologetically.

He made this noise that sounded somewhere in between a snort and someone choking. "Yeah," he said, looking thoughtful, "Of course."

I glared at him. "Oh yeah? Then see me cook for you ever again!" I said, lowering myself in my seat and crossing my arms.

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" he asked as he bit into his toast, "I'm kidding…But how did you manage to feed yourself when you lived all by yourself?"

My glare only intensified.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	4. Part Four

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Four┤**

* * *

"I should be leaving now."

"Now?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering…does it have to be right now?"

"I have to head back sooner or later. And the longer I stay here, the more I don't want to leave."

"Oh…"

"Why, do you not want me to leave now?" he asked, a smirk coming naturally to his face.

"Well, it's much more fun when someone is here," I said and sighed, "It gets boring being here all by myself."

"I'll bring you a book next time," he said and rose from the couch. It took me a while to convince him to sit on it. He still wouldn't admit it was comfier than it looked.

"You're heartless, aren't you?" I asked him, my eyes narrowed.

"I've been here the entire day. It's already night time. If I'm not there again, they'll think I either ran away or was killed. I'll be back soon, don't worry," he said.

I turned around on the couch, trying to sink further into it. Suddenly I was picked up, blankets and all.

"You are not sleeping there," he said and started to walk, "You'll get sick. And you'll get a bad back. You look like a kid wrapped up in all those blankets."

"Well, we're only sixteen. Not really old enough to be considered adults," I pointed out, "And if you make one more crack at my height, I'll smack you."

"Who said I was making fun of your height?" he asked, trying to hide the smirk that was slowly making its way onto his face.

"I know you," I said simply.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. One minute he was carrying me, the next I was flying through the air.

"Ow," I said, blinking up at the ceiling.

"Sorry," he said, rolling over so that he wasn't on top of me. "I stepped on a corner of the blanket and slipped…"

"Well, I guess it wouldn't matter if I had slept on the couch."

"Why is that?"

"I have a bad back anyways."

The next morning, Sasuke was gone. He didn't leave a note or anything, he was just gone.

And that stupid bird woke me up again.

What had happened after my rather large explosion was this: ANBU from a ton of different countries came to investigate and Orochimaru and Kabuto lived but thought I had died.

So they had naturally went looking for Sasuke. We were together, of course, so we came up with a plan. He would go back with Orochimaru and Kabuto while I hid out.

I was hiding from ANBU members from lots of different countries, Orochimaru, and whoever else that was looking after me.

The patterns on my skin only grew as I grew. That caused a problem since I had to cover myself up so much. Sasuke came up with my brilliant disguise.

I really had to wonder how missing nins felt when they had to hide from everything. But they usually went on killing people for money instead of what I was doing.

I had actually brought up that idea with Sasuke, the killing people for money idea. But he said no before I got the whole thing out of my mouth.

On my way to the small village, I wasn't paying much attention. My ninja skills were slowly fading. I wasn't as alert as I used to be.

All because Sasuke was an idiot and Orochimaru was a gay fag.

Thinking about it, it had actually all started with Sasuke, hadn't it? Well, he was now on my 'somewhere in between' list. Neither good nor bad. You couldn't entirely dub him just one of them.

Lost in thought, I didn't notice someone was following me until they jumped right in front of me.

And of course, there could only be a few words appropriate for such a situation.

"Aw shit."

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	5. Part Five

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Five┤**

* * *

"Not a very good choice of words to use in front of children," a guy said, a smug look on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I said and actually attempted to get around them.

"Oh, hold on there little missy," the guy said, feigning politeness, and held me back by my shoulders.

I quickly smacked my hands against his arms, brushing them off as if it were nothing. I kept eye contact the whole time and I might want to say he looked rather surprised.

The look vanished as quickly as it had come, however. It was replaced by his arrogant expression. "Hey boys, looks like we got a vicious little thing!" he shouted back to the group surrounding me.

No, it wasn't Orochimaru or Kabuto. With my luck, I wouldn't be surprised if they just randomly came walking through. No, I just happened to be taken by surprise by a group of robber wannabes.

They looked younger than me besides their apparent leader.

The group immediately chuckled after he said that.

"Now why are you covered up like that?" he asked, trying to pull off the garments wrapping my head.

Instinctively, I grabbed his wrist to prevent him from doing so.

He grinned. "Something to hide?" he asked, most likely assuming it was hidden valuables.

"Yes," I answered, "But not what you think it is. I'm…horribly disfigured." Yes, I came up with that on the top of my head. Well, actually I had that little excuse in my mind for a while…

"You know what?" he asked, leaning closer, "I think you're lying. And if you don't give yourself up soon, we'll have to get violent. Do you want that to happen?"

I gasped. "Oh no, mister! I wouldn't!" I said, my voice full of sarcasm, before dropping the act. "What? You think I'm afraid of breaking a nail?"

His smirk fell and instead he glared at me. "Boys, get her," he said and everyone sprung into action.

I swiftly kneed the guy between the legs and twirled around to give a spinning kick to anyone who had made it close to me.

They all looked amazed at how quickly I had responded. I ducked and dodged every blow sent to me.

So my ninja skills _hadn't _faded, exactly…

When nearly everybody who had attacked me was on the ground or leaning against a tree panting, I stopped but remained in a defensive stance.

Their leader, mouth full of blood, managed to sputter out, "You're a ninja!"

"Just figured that out, genius?" I asked. My own breathing was almost perfectly fine.

"Please, spare us!" he exclaimed, now on his knees with his hands clasped in front of him. "We're really just poor! We rob people in order to feed ourselves!"

"I wasn't planning on killing you," I said surprised, "And besides, you brought it on. I don't have much myself. Do you honestly think, after fighting me, that I have anything valuable hidden in my clothes?"

The majority of the boys shook their heads.

"Now go," I said, nodding towards the trees, "I have more important things to do than to beat up kids like you."

"Thank you," the leader whispered before bolting. His gang went after him.

"Oh, and before you try and attack someone again, make sure you can actually take the opponent down! Otherwise it sucks if you can't!" I called after them and grinned.

Well, it _would_ really suck if you couldn't defeat the person you decided to fight.

When they were out of sight completely, I let out a frustrated groan and turned around. I was incredibly dirty.

I looked more like a beggar than ever before. I doubted the village would even let me in.

So I headed back towards my home.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	6. Part Six

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Six┤**

* * *

"You look old and tired."

"Huh-wha?" I asked, jerking my head up from the table.

"Don't you know not to sleep on a knife?"

"What's it to you?" I asked, my vision blurred slightly from sleep.

He sighed heavily, coming out from the shadows. "How long do you think we can keep this up?" he asked, giving me a serious look.

"As long as we can," I answered, rubbing the side of my face, "Having second thoughts?"

"No," he said, looking guilty, "I'm just thinking about reality. And besides that, I'm worried."

"Oh. My. Gosh. Sasuke Uchiha worried?" I asked, grinning widely at him while he rolled his eyes, "For me? Somebody contact the Hokage! The world is coming to an end!"

He glared. "Jeez, THIS is why I don't like to tell you how I feel!" he said, "You make fun of me! Can't we _ever_ have a serious conversation? Please, act like an adult!"

I leaned back in my chair, crossed my arms, and let out an angry huff. "Can't you _ever_ lighten up? Please, act like the child you are!" I exclaimed, "Bubba, you have some serious childhood issues."

He stared at me with this half lidded you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look.

"Oh right," I said, suddenly remembering, "Older brother wiped out the clan. Oops…Well…Loosen up a bit, would 'ya? Your whole world can't possibly revolve around that!"

"Actually, it does," he said, that look still plastered to his face.

"Ugh," I said, burying my head in my hands, "You really need to see a shrink. I used to know quite a few good ones in Konoha. You want to go for a bit?"

"You went to see a therapist?" he asked, leaning forward now looking interested.

I looked up at him. "Yeah. Apparently someone thought I was being too moody, put a word in with the Hokage, and boom. I was ordered to see the shrink."

"But you said you knew quite a few."

"Well," I said, leaning back, "According to their report, I was an angry, sarcastic brat who needed much more help than they could provide to be able to crack my shell."

"Wow," he said, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah," I said.

"You know, that's pretty much true," he said, half smirking.

I glared. "And another one said that I was selfish, obnoxious, and…I think it was heartless…Yeah, that was it."

"Hmm, I don't think you're selfish. You can be obnoxious when you want. As for heartless, so far I honestly can't see that," he said.

I tried to repress a grin. "Another one said I was evil…That was all that was written on their report," I said.

"Definitely not," he said quickly, "But you like to annoy people. To their breaking point, I think. You happen to be an expert in that area."

"Ah, thanks," I said, "And there was one shrink that was much better than the others. The person actually gave a real report. And they seemed to really want to know why I was acting like that."

"And what did they say?"

"That I was stubborn and hard-headed. I wouldn't submit to anything easily unless it went with my beliefs. They also said that I was very overprotective and secretive. I could also deceive many people. I didn't like her very much."

"Why is that? That actually sounds like a professional ANBU analysis."

"That's exactly why I didn't like it. It _was_ an ANBU member. And she also said that I could grow up to go one way or the other. Good or bad. But their best bet was that I was going to go bad and that someone should keep a special eye on me," I said.

"Oh," he said, "I guess I wouldn't have liked that person very much either."

"So, since I told you about all my very special trips to see the psycho-person advisor, let's hear about you. I'll be the shrink, asking questions, while you are the potential psychopath who answers and pours their heart out," I said, sitting up straight and crossing my legs.

"Ok…" he said, knowing that I was kidding and that I didn't expect him to tell me everything.

"So what happened to your family?"

"Brother killed them."

"And how did that make you feel?"

He just glared at me.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	7. Part Seven

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Seven┤**

* * *

One day, when walking around the house in a tank top and shorts, I was trying to figure out a way to sharpen the knife I carved beads with.

"I spend too much time here," Sasuke stated, coming out from the kitchen.

"Yeah, but I know you like it," I said, trying to prick my finger with the dull blade and praying it would finally draw blood.

"Whatever," he said and started to walk towards the front door when he stopped. "Where did you get that cut?"

"What?" I asked, looking up at him.

He stared at my arm and pointed to it. "You didn't even treat it or anything. You know that could get infected," he said.

I looked at my arm and sure enough there was a small gash. It was healed over but I had no idea where that came from. "Wow, would you look at that."

He rolled his eyes. "So, anything you'd like to share with me?" he asked.

"No, not really," I said, "I don't know where I got it from anyways."

"Well," he said, walking over to inspect it more closely, "It looks pretty recent. You should be able to remember something at least."

"Oh!" I said, suddenly having this ultimate brain blast thing, "Um…Well, there were a couple amateur robbers that tried to ambush me. They attacked…so I defended myself. I honestly didn't know I got cut in the process."

"You were attacked?" he asked, eyes widening slightly and eyebrows raising high, "Don't you know what that means?"

"That some idiots thought I had cash hidden in the bulky clothes that I wear?"

"No! That they could tell ANBU or someone like them. Bounty hunters are looking for missing nins all the time!" he said, sounding angry.

"Oh," I said, "Do you think it'll matter if I treat it now? I mean, it's already turning into a scab."

"…"

"I'm serious! Do you think it'll get infected?"

"Miya, you are the most scatterbrained idiot I have ever met. Wait, never mind. I think you and Naruto are tied for that position."

I glared at him. "Take that back!" I said, "I am _so_ much more careless than Naruto!"

"So you're saying you're number one?"

"Exactly!"

"Then I was wrong, you _are_ the most scatterbrained idiot I have ever met."

Waking up one morning, the feeling seemed somewhat off. Sasuke had been long gone already and said he wasn't going to return for a couple of days, so I knew that I shouldn't expect any unannounced visits.

But for starters, the minute I stood up from my bed, I had to bolt for the bathroom. I upchucked everything that was in my stomach.

And let me tell you how very rare it is for me to get sick.

After spending the good part of the morning dashing to the bathroom constantly, I felt suddenly very alone and vulnerable.

You know the feeling when all the hairs on your arm stand up like someone is watching you? Or that something big is going to happen?

That's what I kept feeling. Something wasn't right. Something was off.

I couldn't go to the village since my stomach was acting very strange. To be completely honest, it could have been anything.

Maybe I ate something weird…

The whole day was spent with me lost in thought. It was when I was washing the dishes after having lunch did it happen. The events that would lead my life tumbling down a very dark and scary road.

"Hello, Miya," someone said from outside, "Would you be so kind as to let me in?"

I spun around on the spot and saw a face looking in. I shrieked and dropped the plate I was holding.

Kabuto smirked as he waltzed in through the door.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	8. Part Eight

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Eight┤**

* * *

"What? Didn't expect me?" he asked, looking triumphant.

"Actually, I didn't," I replied, trying to regain my cool, "You know, I was really hoping you and the gay snake died in that explosion."

His eyes narrowed. "You should know better than that. And he is legendary so you shouldn't call him names. It's stupid and childish."

"Well for you information, I _am_ a child," I said, rolling my eyes, "And I thought you knew everything…"

Surprisingly, he smirked. "I really don't think you're much of a child now, Miya. Especially considering what you've been doing and what you've gone through," he said. He remained at least four feet away.

"Oh, what, a couple battles? Boo-hoo," I mocked. What did he take me for; a wuss?

He chuckled to himself as he looked at the ground. "You would be amazed at everything I know," he said quietly before looking around. "So Sasuke built this? Pretty impressive, I should say. I absolutely wouldn't expect something like this from him."

"Yeah, he did," I said. What the hell was he doing here? He could have easily just stayed hidden and undetected for a long time. He had to have some kind of purpose for coming out…

"I suppose I should be getting to the point," he said.

Ah-ha! I figured it out! He's definitely coming out of the closet! I _knew_ he was gay! I mean, he practically worships the ground Orochimaru walks on.

"Are you even listening?" he asked, observing my facial expressions. I'll bet he was getting a kick out of it…

"Huh?" I asked. Seriously, what kind of guy hangs around some perverted old man most of his life?

"I'll tell you later," he said and tilted his head up, "Now tell me what you are thinking. You seem to be very deep in thought."

Eh? He expected me to just go out and tell him that I thought he was gay and he worshipped the creepy gay old fart?

"Um," I said, "I was just thinking how much you changed…yeah…"

He smirked and pushed up his glasses so they reflected what little light shone through the windows. "Oh please. I don't think you were thinking about that. You looked amused. I am going to take a wild guess and say it has does have something to do with my looks, but in a negative way."

"Actually, it's not negative," I said before cracking a grin, "It's downright hilarious. And amazingly, that wasn't what I was thinking about. I don't think you would take me…_criticizing _Orochimaru."

"He is one of the legendary Sannin. I respect him," he said while looking serious, "Now, I am going to ask you to keep living as you do. You will not tell Sasuke about me finding out about this."

"Oh, right," I said, "I'm just going to let you follow him around. And when he's visiting, I'll just keep on having fun while knowing you're out there somewhere in the bushes. Right."

"Yes, you will," he said, smirking again. What the hell is it with all these guys? Were they born smirking?

Man, I wonder what someone would do if they held their baby in their arms and it smirked. I think I'd scream and shove it out of my arms.

Just think about it! It'd positively creepy! Not to mention the baby would look incredibly evil…

"You're spacing out again," he said, "And I think you want to hear what I have to say."

"Oh, right," I said, looking at him. At the same time I was wondering what he must have looked like as a baby…

"Were you feeling oh-so sick this morning?" he asked, feigning concern.

"Yes," I said slowly, "Why?"

His smirk just grew. "Can you think, maybe, why that is?"

"Umm…food poisoning?"

"Nope," he said, "I am a medic. I can figure out things from the most simplest symptoms."

"Ugh, I should just blow up this house right now. That way you couldn't survive," I stated, getting aggravated. He was just taunting me now. He knew exactly what was wrong with me. No worries, it wasn't like I was going to beg him to tell me.

He swiftly stepped two strides toward me, ignoring the shattered plate. "You wouldn't want to do that. You wouldn't want to kill the thing inside of you," he whispered in my ear.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	9. Part Nine

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Nine┤**

* * *

My hand subconsciously went to my stomach. "What?!" I whispered. I had wanted to shout it, but suddenly I felt very weak.

"Yes," he said, stepping back just to be able to sneer at me, "You're pregnant. And if it were really all up to me, I would kill it right this instant. You and Sasuke really screwed up."

I glared at him as hot tears sprung to my eyes. "Shut up. Now how did you know when even I didn't?" I asked him. I desperately wanted him to just leave so I could sit and think this out by myself.

He shrugged, a crooked smile forming on his face. "I suspected that you would become so eventually. But the morning sickness also triggered it. Since I'm a medic, I have a more sensitive sense towards chakra. There's a tiny trace of unfamiliar chakra on you, or rather_ in_ you," he explained and pushed up his round glasses.

"Y-You're not going to tell Sasuke, right?" I asked, putting a hand to my head as if I just received a huge headache.

"Of course not," he said, smirking, "But I would hope that he doesn't use his special eyes around you. As the baby grows, the unfamiliar chakra increases as well."

I had forgotten about his Sharingan eyes! And that also meant that I had to avoid people with the Byakugan, also. But there was a bigger risk with Sasuke than with any Hyuuga.

"Just wondering, but why won't you tell Sasuke?" I asked him. It bugged me when he had said that. I would have thought that he would tell him just to spite me.

This time his face twisted into a hateful glare that was directed to the floor. "Because that bastard would probably be proud. And then he might factor in his brother. If he does, then he'll make you go somewhere safe. It'll be a much harder job trying to track you then; especially if you were to go back to Konoha," he answered.

"But I'm probably wanted now," I stated, "I wouldn't be allowed to go back."

"That's true," he said, "But you were a huge part of the village. I'm sure they'd somehow work around the missing ninja thing just so you could stay. And with you pregnant, that would heighten your chance even more."

"But…I can't let Sasuke know," I said, worry building up inside me, "I can't leave him just yet."

"Good, because, for the reasons I have just listed, I don't want you to," Kabuto said, "But with a simple procedure, I can get rid of it. If you want-"

"No!" I interrupted, my hands going to my stomach yet again.

He sighed. "I knew you'd say that. Well then, I'll be off. And if you tell Sasuke about me coming here, I'll him, you, and the thing inside of you. Remember that," he said in a completely serious tone. And he left, just like that.

But what was I going to do? I couldn't face Sasuke and lie to him outright. And I couldn't jeopardize anyone else's life.

Sasuke had said that he wasn't to come back in a while. Every morning I had to rush to the bathroom and everyday Kabuto came to visit.

"So far, you seem healthy," he said, "I would suggest eating more fruit, though."

I was annoyed that he kept coming, but I couldn't do anything about it. "I don't have much money to get anything extra," I said. He should know about my financial problem by now.

He thought about it for a moment before letting the subject drop. "You should make a calendar. That way you know how far along you are."

"Did you forget? I have you to tell me that," I replied bitterly.

This only resulted in him smirking, the bastard. "Well, true. I'll just tell you when a month passes. Now what do you do here to keep yourself entertained?" he asked.

"Normally I'd be in the village by now," I said with a sigh, "Selling stuff. But since you're here, I can't do that."

"Why's that? I followed you there too. I know that you sell wooden jewelry to passing tourists. An odd way to make money, I should say," he said.

"Ugh, another thing to worry about," I said, leaning my head back against the makeshift couch, "I've got a stalker, whoo-hoo."

He glared at me. Apparently I had hit his pride by saying that. "I don't like to be degraded to such a title," he said.

"But it's true…"

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	10. Part Ten

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Ten┤**

* * *

The next day, I woke up to find Kabuto sitting in a chair across the room.

"What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?" I asked him, not bothering to cover my mouth as I yawned.

He lifted up a basket. "Finally you're up. I brought you some fruit. That should make a descent breakfast, right?" he asked.

I was surprised. I hadn't expected that he would do such a…_kind_ gesture. This only made me even more suspicious.

"Thanks," I said slowly, "Now can you leave so I can get ready for the day?"

He smirked, but walked out of the room.

When I was finished with my usual bout of morning sickness, I walked out into the kitchen. And there was Kabuto, slicing up fruit and putting them decoratively on a plate.

"Um, you know that's a waste of time," I said, talking about the way he was putting them on the plate, "I'm just gonna eat it, you know."

"Yeah," he said, "But I might as well make it look pleasing to the eye. In a normal situation, a person would consider something that looked nice to be better tasting."

"Huh," I said, not caring about this random fact, "But I'm not a normal person in a normal situation. I could care less what it looked like and more about how much I can eat."

He laughed a little. "That reminds me a lot of Naruto. I had to study each of the ninja associated with the Chuunin exams, you know. I'm sure he could care less about looks as well."

I just grunted when he set the plate in front of me. Hoping he wouldn't notice, I inspected the plate. It did look amazing, the pattern he did with the apples, kiwis, pears, and strawberries.

"Like what you see?" he asked, smirking.

I glared at him. "Just making sure it's not poisoned," I retorted.

He rolled his eyes and walked out to the family room type thing.

I had to deal with Kabuto being there for a few more days.

"Won't Orochimaru be suspicious with you gone all the time?" I asked one day.

"Not really," he said, "I do odd jobs all the time. And most of the time, he doesn't question me. It's true that I've been gone longer than usual this time…I suppose I should head back today. I've only gone back when you're asleep."

Yep, he was definitely my very own, personal stalker.

"Well, then," he said and walked toward me, "I guess I'll be going now. See you."

With that said, he swiftly kissed me on the cheek before disappearing.

I was in total shock. My hand had gone to the cheek without me knowing it. It wasn't just because he kissed me that I was frozen.

No, I had been expecting he'd make some sort of move eventually. I just didn't think it'd be so soon.

Not to mention, he had kissed me so softly. Considering his character, I guess it shouldn't have surprised me so much.

But the thing with Kabuto was that he had a double personality type of thing. If he wanted, he could be nice or he could be mean. If it was neither, he would just use logic in order to talk.

It was that reason that I disliked him so much. It wasn't just because he hung around with Orochimaru. Nobody should really judge based on who a person hung out with.

Now he was using his surprising kindness to get on good terms with me. If he was doing what I suspected, then he was probably trying to lead me away from Sasuke.

Yay, now I feel unfaithful. Sheesh, I hate that guy.

Shaking myself out of my state of shock, I got up from the makeshift couch and went into the kitchen. It was about time I should make myself some lunch.

As I was making my food, I heard the trees rustling outside. I thought it was Kabuto, so I didn't pay attention.

"Hey, I'm back."

I turned around on the spot to see a tired looking Sasuke walk through the back door.

Ah, crap! When that bastard kissed me, I completely forgot about my worries about the baby and of facing Sasuke!

"What's wrong? No hug?"

I stood there trembling.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	11. Part Eleven

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Eleven┤**

* * *

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking concerned.

"N-Nothing," I said, trying to make my breathing return to normal.

He frowned. "It doesn't look like nothing," he said. He started to walk towards me slowly. "Did something happen?"

"No," I said, finally regaining my calm, "You just scared me, that's all."

He looked doubtful, but didn't say anything more about it. "Normally you'd come at me with a bone-crushing hug."

Sasuke didn't like to be all touchy-feely. I liked it more than him, but I knew when to stop.

"Sorry," I said, "I thought you didn't like that."

"Well, it became a pattern so I just sort of got used to it," he said and looked around, "So do you have anything to eat?"

"Didn't you eat before you left?

"Yeah…but it takes a long time to get from there to here."

"Then find something to eat."

"You won't make it for me?"

"No…why should I?"

"Um…your cooking skills are awesome…?"

"Yeah, like I buy that. You're just lazy and don't want to make it yourself."

He glared at me and started to make some kind of lunch for himself. We worked together in silence for a while.

"I have a feeling that I won't be able to visit for a very long time. It might happen soon, which is why I'm telling you this," he said.

"Really?" I asked, turning to look at him, "When, do you think?"

"I don't think it will be for a couple months, but I don't know. It might be soon. At least, I _plan_ that it won't be for a couple months."

I thought about this for a moment. "What are you going to do? If it's something you can plan, then that means you're going to do something, right?"

He looked slightly guilty. "Yeah, but like I said: I don't plan on it for a couple months. If something happens which forces me to do what I need to, then it'll be sooner than expected. I should be able to tell you when, at least."

"Oh, ok then," I said. That meant that I'd have to make a plan myself…

"Oh yeah, do you know how to knit?"

"Um, why?"

"Just curious. Do you?"

"A little," I said slowly, "I know how to make simple things. I can't do any fancy designs or whatnot."

His face broke out in a smile. I hadn't seen that in such a long time, it made my heart skip a beat.

"Good, then I'll be right back," he said and darted out the doorway.

I sort of stared after him with my mouth hanging open feeling incredibly confused. He hadn't even eaten anything…

Almost as fast as he had left, he was back again. This time he held a bag.

"This is for you," he said, "It's full of yarn and stuff. I was thinking about how sturdy this house was in the wintertime and figured that it would be really cold. So you can make sweaters and blankets…"

I was speechless. I would have never thought he would consider such a thing.

He had started making his food again when I flung my arms around him.

"You," I said, "are amazing…"

He paused for a moment before continuing with his food.

But I could swear that I saw him smirk.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	12. Part Twelve

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Twelve┤**

* * *

"So what are you making?"

"Baby booties."

"Oh," he said, an eyebrow raised.

"Is it possible to tell me what it will be?" I asked him.

"Not at this stage," Kabuto answered, "It's only been a month. But it should be born sometime in either winter or spring."

"Then I should make them different colors," I decided. I was making simple hats, blankets, clothes, and mittens to match each pair.

"What are you going to do if it's a boy and you have pink baby clothes?" he asked.

"Then I'm either going to sell it or keep it," I said, concentrating on the number of stitches I made.

"Planning early, are we?"

"Shut up."

"So what are you going to say when suddenly you have a baby in your arms when he comes back one day?"

"…I hadn't thought of that…"

He yawned. "You should plan on telling him before it's born. Right now, it's too early to tell him. For me, anyways. I don't like the fact that you're carrying his child."

"Why not?" I asked, mostly because I was genuinely curious.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know. I don't exactly like him, but Orochimaru's going to take over his body soon, so it shouldn't matter."

My knitting stopped.

"He's still going to do that?" I asked him.

"Yep…his body is getting weaker by the day. I suppose he'd have about a couple months left before he takes over Sasuke's body."

A couple months…That's what Sasuke had said just a couple weeks ago! Then what on earth was he planning?

"So why don't you go make money whenever I'm here?" he asked.

"Because I don't exactly trust you. I know I don't have anything here, but I'd rather not return and find this house in ashes. Plus, Sasuke visits in the evenings."

"You think I'd burn down your house?" he asked, staring at me incredulously.

I shrugged. "You never know," I said, finishing up the baby blue booties.

He dropped the subject. "So are you experiencing any weird food cravings lately? You should. But I want to know what."

"Why? It doesn't matter," I said, "I'm eating way more than usual, which I hate. This means my fighting skills will become pathetic. I'm going to need to work extra hard in order to get back to normal.

"Yes, but for now you should just rest," he advised, "If you overwork, then you could have a miscarriage. I wouldn't mind that too much, but you'd be distraught. And besides, it could be harmful towards the mother as well."

"Oh…"

He came by almost everyday now. And with him, he usually brought some kind of food.

"I should get started on dinner," I said, getting up from the makeshift couch. That was where I spent most of my time, now.

Sasuke didn't know I didn't go to the village and sell. He wasn't suspicious of the food, either. That was probably because I bought my own food.

"Do you want some?" I reluctantly asked Kabuto. He did, after all, bring me the food.

He smiled. "No thank you. I should be heading back now."

I shrugged. If he didn't want any, then I wasn't going to try and convince him. More food for me!

"Miya, do you have a little sister?" he asked as he was halfway out the door.

Surprised, I looked up at him. "How did you know about her?" I asked.

He smirked. "You forget who I am."

I glared halfheartedly. "I did, but she's dead. She died as a stillborn."

"Oh," he said thoughtfully, "How interesting. Then maybe the person who told me was wrong…"

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	13. Part Thirteen

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Thirteen┤**

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm not visiting often. He keeps a close eye on me lately."

"Maybe he's dying."

"Why would you say that?" he asked.

"Just cause," I said, "Isn't he supposed to take over your body?"

"Yes," he said slowly, looking at me, "You don't sound all that concerned."

I smiled. "I'm not. I'm sure you have a plan. Isn't that what you said…about two months ago?" I asked.

He gave me some kind of grin. These days, he couldn't exactly do a real smile. "I can't believe you remembered that."

"Oh, I remember," I said, giving him what was supposed to be a serious look.

He rolled his eyes.

I thought for a moment. "You have an older brother, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, trying to look as if it didn't bother him. "What about him?"

"Have you ever wondered what it would feel like to just go on his side for once?" I asked him, "I mean, he's your only living relative. If I found out someone from my family was alive, I'd want to find that person."

His eyes narrowed. "Yeah, but nobody in your family killed the rest."

"True," I said, "You know what would be weird but ridiculously funny at the same time?"

"What?"

"Seeing you and Itachi hug."

"…"

"Ha, now your face looks all funny…"

"That's not funny…I'd kill him, not hug him."

"But think about it! How do you think you'd feel if you hugged him?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes!"

"I…I guess I'd feel like crying…or killing him."

"Be serious!"

"I was! Well, for the first part…"

"Hmm…well, that's depressing. Let's talk about something else now."

"Yes, let us."

Taking a really big risk, I asked, "So what would you do if you found out there was another Uchiha in the world besides you and your brother?"

He looked confused. "What? How could that be possible?"

"I wasn't talking seriously," I said quickly, "I only meant in a 'what if' situation."

"Oh…well I guess I'd be very, very happy. Why do you ask?"

"No real reason," I said, "Just curious. Now about you and Itachi hugging…"

"Miya!" he shouted and shoved me off the couch.

I laughed as I landed on my butt. "Hey! It's possible, you know! Man, I wish I could take a picture when that happens."

"Miya, that'll never happen."

"There's a chance!"

"No, there is absolutely no chance."

"Then let me transform into him and try it out!"

"Wha- No!"

-Poof-

"Do I look like him?" I asked, trying to strike some kind of modeling pose.

"Miya, that's creepy. Change back."

I grinned and went at him. "Come on and give me a hug! Can I have a kiss too?"

"_**Miya!!"**_

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	14. Part Fourteen

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Fourteen┤**

* * *

"Well, everything's coming along fine."

"Can you tell what it will be _yet_?"

He sighed. "I can't tell without any equipment anyways, but it's still too early to tell. Three months doesn't tell you if it'll be a girl or a boy. But even if I had the equipment and I was able to tell, do you think you'd want me to tell you?"

I thought about it for a while. "I guess not," I said and sighed, "I'd like it better if it were a surprise."

He nodded in approval. "So then, you'll have to make a lot of preparations. You've gotten started on clothes, but what about a crib?"

"I can't just build a crib right now," I scoffed, "Sasuke will be, like, 'Um…what the hell is that?' or something of the sort."

"That's true," he said, "But you also need some toys, right?"

I grinned. "I've already thought about that. I can just knit some kind of animal and stuff it with yarn. The only problem is how to make the animal."

"Don't forget diapers," he said, smirking, "And you'll need to carry the little thing around with you a lot. You might want to make some kind of sling."

"Are you calling my baby a thing?"

"Well, technically we don't know what it's going to be."

"It'll be human, _that's_ for sure!"

"Well…yes…"

I glared at him. "So can you tell with all the huge clothes I made?" I asked, dropping the subject about the insult he made.

His black eyes swept over me from head to foot, lingering a bit on my stomach. "No…he might question you someday, though."

"I suppose then I should tell him, right?"

"I would suggest you do. You shouldn't wait too long, now."

"But weren't you the one who said that I shouldn't tell him?"

"Yes, but if the topic arises one day, just tell him. Don't say anything if it's not necessary."

"Alrighty then."

"Your grammar and way of talking is so childish…Not to mention grammatically incorrect."

"And you talk like you're a professor. Sheesh, can't you live a little?"

"Uh-huh…So did you consider what you'd name it?"

"The kid? Just a little…"

"Did you come up with anything good? You'll need about four names."

"Why four?"

"There is the first name and the middle name, of course. And if you ever marry Sasuke, then their last name will be Uchiha."

"Oh yeah," I said, "Mitsuki is my last name…"

"What about consulting Sasuke on naming it?"

"Yeah right. 'Hey Sasuke? What would you want to name your child?' and he'd be like 'Uh…why?' and I'd either have to say 'Just curious' and have him be suspicious or I'd say 'Cause I'm gonna have a baby' where his eyes would probably bug out and he might end up fainting."

"I doubt that he would faint…"

"Yeah, but he'd probably freak out. I've managed to keep it a secret for three months already."

"Then you should probably start thinking about names for it. You could probably tell him that you're pregnant at the seventh or eighth month. He'd be in for a real surprise but then he wouldn't have to wait anxiously for the baby to be born."

"Why couldn't you have done that for me?"

"Huh?"

"You know, not tell me until it's about to be born…"

"Um, I think you'd figure it out yourself. And you'd be, as you like to say, 'freaking out' about how large your stomach has gotten."

I sighed. "I guess you're right. And then I wouldn't have prepared like I have!"

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	15. Part Fifteen

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Fifteen┤**

* * *

Month four…I'd have to wait four more months until I could tell Sasuke…

"Hey, Sasuke!" I shouted.

"What?" he shouted back.

"Come here!"

"Why?"

"Just cause! I wanna show you something!"

"And what is it that you want to show me?" he asked, coming in through the door with dirt all over his face.

"I've been practicing and I want to know how well it looks," I said and did a certain hand symbol.

"You aren't going to change into anybody I know and run at me again, are you?" he asked, looking hesitant. He looked as if he was considering trying to run out the door.

I rolled my eyes. "No," I said, "It's going to be me, except, well…you'll see!"

He leaned on the doorframe. "Ok then…"

With a 'poof', I transformed.

His black eyes widened dramatically. "Whoa…"

I grinned. "Yep! 'Tis me without the stupid markings. The only problem is, if I try to use them for an explosion, I'll turn back to my normal self."

"Well, your normal self is nice too," he said, smirking.

"Yeah," I said absentmindedly as I looked at the clean, clear skin that I've always wanted.

"So anyways," he said, "I've started making the garden for you. All you have to do is water it appropriately and make sure you pull any weeds. Don't pull any of the plants, though."

"And how do I tell which is a plant and which is a weed?"

"Come here, I'll show you," he said and grabbed my arm, pulling me outside.

I looked at the little plot of perfectly lined plants. "Wow," I said, "I'm impressed. How did you know how to make a garden?"

He shrugged. "I used to help my mom out when I was really, really little. Plus, Kabuto has tons of books. I just…_borrowed_ one or two."

"Ah," I said, "So you were a mommy's boy?"

He glared at me. "No, I was nobody's boy. Plus, my dad was always busy with my brother."

"Touchy, touchy," I said with my hands held up defensively.

"Anyways, these are tomatoes because you just have to have them…Onions because they give things more flavor. The only kind of fruit I could find that would come quickly are raspberries, blackberries, blueberries, and strawberries. Basically, you're gonna get a whole lot of berries," he said.

"Uh-huh," I said, "Well thank you! I'm sorry I couldn't help you…it seemed like so much fun, too…"

"Well if you're sick, you're sick," he said, "There's no way around it."

I smiled at him appreciatively while he wasn't looking. He had some dirt smudged on his cheek and his clothes were soiled. Not to mention his hands were filthy.

I grabbed his arm. "Come here," I said and started to lead him inside.

"What for?" he asked, "Don't you want to inspect the rest of your soon-to-be garden?"

"Yeah, I will," I said and made him sit down on the floor. "But first I have to clean you up." I filled a bowl with water, grabbed a thin piece of wood, and brought them over to him.

"And how are you going to do that?" he asked, eyeing the piece of wood suspiciously. It did look like an oversized toothpick, after all.

I grabbed his hand and dunked it in the water. "Well first, I'm going to give you a manicure!" I said excitedly.

He rolled his eyes and ran his other hand through his dark hair.

"Don't do that! You're going to have to take some kind of bath now!" I complained.

"I was planning to do that anyways," he said, "But don't you have to have nail polish for a manicure?"

"Not this kind," I said and started to clean the dirt that had caked up under his fingernails with the wood. "This is my own kind of manicure. You just have to deal with your hands smelling pretty. I've managed to scent this water with some kind of flower."

"Ugh…"

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	16. Part Sixteen

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Sixteen┤**

* * *

"Are you ok?" Kabuto asked, rising from the couch.

"I'm fine," I said, getting up from the ground.

"You sure you don't need any help?" he asked, looking as if he couldn't decide to walk towards me or to stay put.

"I'm positive," I said, clinging to the doorframe. I was trying to use that to pull myself up. "Ok, maybe a little help…"

He rolled his eyes and walked over. Carefully, he put one arm behind my back while he put one of my arms across his shoulders. Then he slowly was able to help me to my feet.

"You know, at five months pregnant, you shouldn't be having a hard time getting up," he said as he led me to the couch.

I attempted to shake his grip on my arm off, but I couldn't. "Well, my back isn't really supporting your theory," I said.

"Oh," he said, "Then that's normal. I mean, your back hurting is normal. If your stomach was any bigger right now _and_ you couldn't get up off the floor, I'd suspect twins. But your stomach is the average size."

"Oh jeez, I hope not," I said, "As much as babies are adorable, I don't think I could handle two kids right now."

"Why not?" he asked, looking at me earnestly.

"I'm not supposed to be having kids at this age! If my friends in Konoha found out, they'd probably flip," I answered, "And it would be mostly me taking care of them. Sasuke would be gone most of the time, wouldn't you think?"

"Yeah," he said quietly.

I poked his arm. "You seem kind of upset," I said, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he said and got up, "But have you thought of names yet?"

I grinned. "Yep! If it were a girl, it would have to have to have a name that starts with an M. So I've thought of Maiko and Misaki. Don't you think that'd be cute?"

He smiled. "Yes, their meanings are nice too. Dancing child and beauty bloom. But why must it start with an M?" he asked.

"Because it's like a sort of tradition in my family," I said while shrugging, "You know, my mom's name is Miyoko and my older sister's name is Midori."

"Wouldn't you use past tense?"

"No," I said, "It'll be their names no matter what. It doesn't change when their dead."

"I suppose not," he said, "And what was your little sister's name?"

"Oh, her name is Masumi," I said.

He suddenly got quiet again.

"What's wrong? You seem almost upset again."

"Well, I'm not upset but I am concerned."

"About what?" I asked.

He didn't say anything for a moment. Then he looked directly into my eyes with the utmost seriousness. "What would you do if you found out someone from your family other than you lives?"

This surprised me. It was almost identical to the question I asked Sasuke a while ago. "Um, I guess I'd try to find them…"

"I thought you'd say that…" he said, biting his bottom lip.

"Why? You look so serious," I said, "I mean, at first I'd probably doubt that someone from my family still lived unless I'd see them with my own eyes."

His face relaxed by a millimeter. "Well then, I have something to tell you. I have reason to believe that your sister, Masumi, is still alive. I mean, it's the same name and the same techniques, save for some adjustments…"

"My sister? Alive? And why would you think that?"

"I met her…"

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	17. Part Seventeen

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Seventeen┤**

* * *

"Miya?" Sasuke asked, coming in through the door. He grabbed a piece of cloth that served as my towel and wiped the dirt from his hands.

I quickly heaved myself up from the couch. Six months pregnant…

"I'm going to make dinner," I said defensively, "Don't worry!"

"Eh, that's not it," he said.

"I think we need a cabbage plant," I said, "Don't you think that'd be delicious?"

He paused for a moment. "Cabbage? I thought you hated that stuff," he said.

"But isn't that an important ingredient in most food dishes?" I asked.

"I guess," he said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Well, right now I'm in the mood for it," I said, "So I think a cabbage plant would be cool. What do you feel like having for dinner tonight?" I picked out a large clay bowl for whatever we were going to make.

He walked closer. "You know, I've noticed that you're reverting back to your old ways of dressing," he said, eyeing my clothes.

I dropped the dish. It shattered into large, sharp pieces and the sound seemed to have been louder than it actually had been. "Oh, crap," I said, scratching my head as I examined the floor.

"Oh, I'll get that," he said and quickly picked up the shards around my bare feet. "Your feet are bleeding a bit. Nothing to worry about, though."

"Hm, I'll clean them up later," I said.

Placing the pieces of the bowl on the counter, he turned to give me a critical look.

"What is it?" I asked, playing with my blue hair.

"You seem a little…off," he said, scanning my face with his dark eyes as if there'd be some kind of answer to why I was acting like that.

"Really?" I asked, trying not to get upset. My emotions were like a roller coaster these days. It took a lot just to keep hysterical tears at bay.

"Yeah," he said, looking oddly suspicious. "It's almost like you're trying to hide something from me. I've noticed this a while ago, too."

I rolled my eyes, trying to seem like he was just paranoid. "And why would I keep something from you?" I asked. This would have been the perfect time to tell him, but I just couldn't say it. I had been keeping it a secret for over six months already.

"Ok then," he said, "I have to leave after dinner. I won't be able to visit all next month, however. Don't worry; I'm not putting my plan into action just yet. I'll tell you when I will. Orochimaru just wants me to have extensive training."

"Oh, well I guess that's ok," I said, "I'll miss you though…"

"And I'll miss you too," he said, "Along with your sarcastic remarks. But it'll only be for a month."

"Ok," I said.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Traveling back to Orochimaru's place, I couldn't help but think about how odd Miya was acting. She was very jumpy and nervous. This wasn't like her at all.

Not to mention her wardrobe had changed drastically. Her outfits were very, _very_ big lately.

"Where were you off to?"

As I walked through the entrance, Orochimaru walked up beside me.

"Out," was my answer.

When he coughed, it reminded me of my plan. I didn't plan on letting Orochimaru take over me. Are you kidding? I was stronger than him.

After a few twists and turns in his hideout, I came across Kabuto's special study. I wanted to find another book on the different kinds of plants that can grow here.

When I walked in the study, he was sitting at his cluttered desk carefully reading a book. When he looked up and saw me, his eyebrows raised and he casually marked the book, closed it, and placed something on top of it before standing up.

"And what might you need?" he asked.

"I want to look at your books," I said, glancing at his desk. I was in a suspicious state of mind so of course I thought it was odd that he had covered it up so quickly.

"Go right ahead," he said and sat back down in his chair.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	18. Part Eighteen

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Eighteen┤**

* * *

"You are very lucky he can't come this month," Kabuto said.

"Why?" I asked, refusing to budge from the couch. I had been there since morning. Actually, I spent most of my days there. Thankfully Kabuto has been coming everyday and so helps me get around.

He shrugged. "You have three months until the baby is due," he said, "He'd have to wait three months."

"Yeah, and I have to wait almost a year," I said, rolling my eyes, "And I have to walk around with all this extra fat! I hate this…I guess it won't take me a while to get back in shape, though, since I'm used to being a ninja."

"Well, you haven't trained in almost a year," he pointed out, "It might be a little difficult to get back in the routine."

I sighed. "I guess," I said, "But I hope it won't be that long. I like being skinny, thank you very much."

"Hmm, so I have a couple questions to ask you," he said.

"Wait, I have some too," I said, "Is there any real proof that my sister really is alive out there? I've been thinking about what you said and technically it could be anyone."

He had explained to me that she had a very dark blue hair, on the verge of being black, with stunning bright blue eyes. He couldn't see any markings but she had apparently covered herself up pretty casually.

He also said that she could blow things up but couldn't say that he did not see exploding tags. So she could have used them. And she also was deeply involved with the Akatsuki, but didn't wear the cloak. This was all while he had been getting information for Orochimaru.

He sighed. "No, not exactly. It seems she's very secretive about what she does and where she goes. I haven't had the time to properly follow her yet, but it appears that she sometimes assists different members of the Akatsuki. She also assassinates people for money. As of right now, I think she's now following Itachi Uchiha around."

I flinched. This was definitely not good. A member of my clan being such a person? That was beyond shameful to our name. But then I guess no one would know she's a Mitsuki.

And then there was the fact she was with Sasuke's psychotic older brother. I had only seen him a couple of times when I was younger. He had sometimes walked home with Sasuke.

He didn't really look like him besides the eyes and a couple facial features. I wonder if Itachi cut his hair short, would it resemble the butt of a duck as well…

"Hmm, well I can't help that right now," I said, "But I think Sasuke's getting suspicious."

"No duh," Kabuto said, smirking at the phrase he had just used. Yep, hanging around with me rubs off a bit. "Now for my questions…Oh, your baby should be healthy, by the way."

"That's good," I said, "How do I know when it's due?"

He gave a sort of half grin. "I thought you'd ask that," he said and withdrew a small book from his weapons pouch. The action by itself just reminded me so much of Kakashi. "I brought this for you. You'd have to keep it hidden, or else he'd find out before you want him to."

I took the small blue book from him. It was slightly faded and worn out, but the title was in a gold color.

"Thanks," I said and placed it in my lap with my hands folded across it. There was no way I was going to get up just to put the book somewhere safe at this exact moment.

"Anyways," he said, "I would like to ask my questions before I get interrupted again."

"Oh, ok then, shoot," I said.

"Well, for starters, I'd like to ask why you think Orochimaru's gay," he said with an amused look.

This completely caught me off guard. "Eh, well just think about it. He said he want Sasuke's _body_. No matter what that means, we all know that just sounds wrong. He talks like a pedophile and walks like a girl. He's got long hair and his face looks as if it has loads of makeup on. And look at the outfit Sasuke wears! Wouldn't you say that came from Orochimaru's sick mind? Seriously…" I said and shuddered.

Yeah, the outfit with, like, no shirt but a sort of jacket thing that exposes almost his entire chest. Then there was that rope-like-thing tied around his waist. God knows what _that _is for.

"Uh-huh," he said, one of his eyebrows raised. "Another thing. Do you honestly consider me a nerd? Or was it geek? Well, it doesn't matter, they mean about the same thing."

I could feel my face flush red. He had been so nice to me all this time, I felt guilty for ever calling him that.

"Er, sorry about that," I said and tried to make it better. Unfortunately, I think he could have taken my next couple of words the wrong way which would have been bad. "But you know what? Nerds are hot. And glasses make them even sexier."

His black eyes widened a little and I could have sworn his face got a little red.

He coughed. "Um, nice word choice…"

All I meant was that he has a chance with girls…Unless, of course, he chose guys over girls…Sheesh, now I feel guilty for even thinking it.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	19. Part Nineteen

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Nineteen┤**

* * *

"Miya…Miya…God, you sleep forever…"

"Hmm?"

"Well, I got a reaction…"

"What?"

"Wake up."

I opened my eyes to see familiar black ones staring down at me, just inches away.

"Good morning," he said, smirking, "Or should I say evening?"

"What?!" I exclaimed, sitting up quickly and having my back sear with pain. "I was asleep for that long?!"

"I guess," he said and shrugged, "I don't know when you fell asleep…"

Rubbing my eyes, I noticed that what Sasuke had said was true. The sunset outside could have been mistaken for a sunrise if it had been shining through the opposite side of the house.

"Wait, Sasuke?" I said and giving him my complete attention, "You're back?! Yay!"

He looked surprised when I leaned forward and crushed him with a hug. "Wow, didn't expect that," he said.

My face was burning red when I leaned away from him. "Um, Sasuke? Can you go to the couch for a minute? I need to get up and ready. I need to tell you something," I said nervously.

His eyebrows raised. "Yeah, ok," he said and walked out the door.

I let out a breath I had been holding. I was about to tell him. The only reason he hadn't asked me why my stomach was so huge was because the blankets in my bed were really big and wrapped around me.

I got dressed and slowly walked out of my room. My heart was probably echoing throughout the whole house; it felt that loud.

He was sitting there casually on the couch when he noticed me. His eyes flickered up to me once and back down to the wall. Then they went back to me and widened.

"Miya?" he asked quietly, still staring at me, "Is…Is that what I think it is?"

I flinched. "Y-Yeah," I said. I was so nervous I started to cry. "I'm s-sorry…"

He stood up and quickly walked over. "No," he said and put an arm around my shoulders, "That's not what I meant. I'm not…mad…just very, very, _very_ surprised…"

I couldn't stop crying. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry…"

He led me to the couch. "No, don't be," he said, "There's nothing to be sorry about."

"B-But I didn't t-tell you all this t-time," I bawled.

"Shh," he said, sitting next to me and pulling me towards him. He looked about as nervous as I felt. "No, it's ok. Really, it's ok. You don't need to cry. I should be sorry."

I looked up at him. "What do you mean?" I asked, looking at him confused.

"It's my fault," he said, "It's all my fault. You're too young. _We're_ too young. I'm sorry…"

We sat there for a moment in silence.

"So what are we going to do?" he asked when I had pretty much stopped crying. "It would need clothes, food, toys, and something to sleep in…"

"I, um, already made clothes and some toys," I said quietly, "With the yarn you gave me. And blankets and stuff."

He smiled. "Well, at least you were prepared. I wish you would have told me sooner because then we could have prepared together. We should look at this in a positive way. If we only saw it as a mistake, then that wouldn't be good…"

I nodded, sniffing occasionally. This was one of the reasons I liked him. In a time of crisis, most of the time he could think calmly and rationally. _Most_ times; if it involved his brother, he usually snapped.

"This is an odd timing, though," he said.

"Why?"

"I was planning on putting my plan into action next month," he said, "How far along is it?"

"Eight months," I answered.

"Wow…I guess I'd have to put it off until it's born," he said.

"Will you tell me what you plan to do?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, "But I'll tell you later. Right now I want to know what we should name it."

"You make it sound like a pet…"

"You are unbelievable…"

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	20. Part Twenty

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Twenty┤**

* * *

"Sasuke seems to be in a much happier mood," Kabuto commented, playing around with a kunai. "I take it you told him?"

I nodded. "Well, my stomach sort of told him for me," I said, "But I feel a lot better now he knows.

"Yeah, and he's also spending a lot more time here," he said, "Thought up any names?"

I shook my head. "We still can't decide on a boy's name. The girl's name we pretty much got down with the exception of a middle name," I said, "You should somehow give him a baby names book."

"Oh yeah, and how do you expect I do that?" he asked, "Just hand him the book? I'm sure he'll take that real well."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you have such a book?"

"I could get one," he said, "I think my way of talking is starting to rub off on you."

I rolled my eyes again. "Uh-huh, right. I think it's the other way, bubba."

"Hm, well any day now and the baby should be born," he said.

"Yep…"

"Wanna name it after Kakashi?"

"Nah, he didn't have that much of an influence over me that I'd want to name my child that."

"Yeah…who knows, if it's a boy, it might just jinx him. He could turn out to be a real pervert."

"I don't even want to think about it."

I sighed. "Ok, I've made a list. We've crossed out about half of them. And this is only if we'd name it after someone. We have yet to come up with an original name," I passed him the list.

Itachi (crossed out)

Gai (crossed out)

Chouji (crossed out)

Orochimaru (definitely crossed out)

Kabuto (crossed out)

Shino (crossed out)

Kakashi (crossed out)

Naruto

Shikamaru

Neji

Kiba

Gaara (crossed out)

Kankuro

"Dude! Let's call him Naruto!" I said excitedly, looking at the next name on the list.

He gave me a look. "No," he said, "There is no chance of that ever happening."

"Not even as a middle name?"

"No. Well, I might consider it…but no. I'd probably be annoyed with the kid after a while."

"Hey, please refer to the baby as 'child'. Kid means a baby goat."

"Well excuse me," he said and rolled his eyes.

I sighed. "It would be weird naming the baby after someone I knew. Let's make up an original name. Let's first choose what we want it to mean and then look at our options."

We agreed on this and started to make a new list. It didn't exactly get very far.

"Well, those two are the only names I know," I said.

"Huh…" he said.

We both stared at the paper.

"Yeah, I guess that could work," he said, nodding in approval.

I grinned. "Well, we now know the boy's first and middle name."

"And the last," he said, "He'll just have my last name…You can use it too, if you'd like. It wouldn't be official, though."

I felt myself blush for whatever reason. "Yeah…Kind of a weird name, though, wouldn't you think?"

"Nah," he said, "It should be fine…Ok, so maybe it does kind of sound weird…"

Kazuki Akira. Kazuki meant pleasant peace or shining one while Akira meant bright, clear, dawn.

"I guess if it's a boy it'll be very outstanding," I said, "Either that or he'll glow in the dark…"

"…"

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	21. Part Twenty One

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Twenty-One┤**

* * *

We had our list of boy names. Well, the two names I could think of. And the name for a girl. Now all we had to wait for was for it to be born.

It was about the middle of spring when it happened. Kabuto had been right about the timing.

Thankfully Sasuke had been there. It would have been weird if Kabuto was, since he was a medic. Yeah, think about him delivering a baby. _My_ baby. Very, very creepy…

Anyways, Sasuke had to quickly escort me down the stupid hill to the town below. He made sure that no one could see my markings by bundling me up. It wouldn't be so uncommon since winter just ended.

When we got to the village, it took a while until we found a midwife. It really shouldn't have been that hard since there was a whole house for them.

I asked how much it would cost before we agreed. The lady led me to a room and told me not to worry about that at the time. I'd like to know the price beforehand!!

I had been about to protest, but Sasuke shut me up with a glare.

* * *

**Sometime Later…**

Ah yes, the magical moment when one looks upon their child…

"Dude, it's got your friggen' hair!"

"Who the hell says dude?!"

"I can say whatever the hell I want!"

"Whatever…and the baby is not an it."

"Yeah…it just so happens to be a boy with your friggen' hair!!"

"Hey, at least he has your eyes…"

"We both have black eyes! It could be any of ours!"

"Um, sir? I would suggest that she get some sleep…She's a bit..."

"Of course," Sasuke said and walked out the door before turning and smirking at me.

I glared. "Hey! I'm not cranky! Fine then, I didn't want you in here anyways!!" I shouted.

The little bundle in my arms just looked up at me with his big, dark eyes and made this sort of gurgling noise. I _think_ that was laughing, but you know what they say: it's all just gas.

Technically, the eyes were grey. But they were a very dark grey where you could barely see the pupils, so we knew they were going to be black.

The small tuft of hair on his head was dark as well, which mean that when it was longer, it was going to be black. Plus, it was sticking up a bit so I knew it was definitely going to be Sasuke's hair.

Damn him…

I'd have to make sure that this boy grew his hair out longer than his father's or else I'd have another duck-butt-headed person in my life.

Kazuki…I think I'll call the kid Kazu or Zuki for short…I'm sure he'll find it annoying when he's older…

Thinking about my random thoughts, I eventually drifted off to sleep. Sometime when I was asleep, Sasuke came in and took the baby out of my arms.

I sighed and continued to make the tiny sweater.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked just as he walked in the room. He had little Kazu in his arms.

"It's just…I made a lot of girly clothes!" I said, "I didn't mean to, but orange looks weird on him. Green does too, but not so much. Blue and black look the best but I don't want him to be Emo and carry on your tradition. Do you think it's ok for him to wear pink? It looks almost red…"

His obsidian eyes narrowed. "No," he said, "Definitely not. Dark red would be ok. So would dark blue. And whoever said I was Emo, anyways?"

"I did," I said bluntly, "Because you're always emotionally distraught." I shrugged. "It fits…"

"You're annoying…"

"And you're pathetic, what's your point?"

"Even after all this, you still act so immature!"

I grinned. "Well, it's no fun if you're some stiff adult…Look at how fun Kakashi was!"

He gave me a blank look. "He is a pervert," he pointed out, "But I guess you're right…"

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	22. Part Twenty Two

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Twenty-Two┤**

* * *

"You know, he looks a lot like Sasuke. And he's a boy. Uchiha must be very proud."

"Ugh, you're here again?"

Kabuto smirked. "Who else can tell you if your child is healthy or not?" he asked, "Not like I particularly care…But then, if it died, you'd blame me. I couldn't let that happen."

I rolled my eyes at his weird use of words. I didn't know exactly what he meant by them, either. "So, is he healthy?"

"Yes," he said, "Though you ought to clean him more. Does he have enough blankets in that crib Sasuke built?"

"I think so," I said, and watched Kazu crawl around on the two blankets I spread out on the floor.

He was dressed in yellow, which looked kind of funny since he looked a lot like Sasuke. He started to crawl towards the fireplace so I stood up to grab him, but Kabuto got to him first.

"Hello, Kazumi," he said and lifted the boy above his head.

Kazu laughed and moved his arms around.

Kabuto lowered him and then cradled him in his arm. "Babies are very special, don't you think so?" he asked me.

To be completely honest, I was a little shocked. His expression was soft and he was holding Kazu as if he might roll out of his arms at any moment.

He glanced at me before setting him back on the blankets.

"Besides making sure that the baby is in good health, why do you visit?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"If I told you, you'd want to kill me," he said with utmost honesty in his voice.

This startled me, but I couldn't think of something to say in return.

Every time Sasuke looked at Kazu, he looked as if he were studying the little boy's features and the way he moved about. When the baby was asleep, he'd look at him with a sort of wonder and happiness.

It was obvious how much the little baby meant to him.

The midwife had asked for no money, but instead that I knit them baby sweaters for the pregnant women who didn't have anything. The lady also taught me embroidering one afternoon.

But then, my newfound way of life changed all in one day.

Sasuke hopped inside for a brief moment. "I'll be doing the thing I told you I'd be doing. I won't be back for a while. Take care of yourself and the baby."

I nodded, knowing that this was going to happen soon.

"I don't know how long it will take and I don't know if I'll come back the same or at all."

"What?" I asked, "Are you doing ridiculously dangerous stuff that you really don't need to again?"

"No, I need to do this," he said, "But I have to return now, so goodbye. I really need to hurry."

Without another word, he quickly pulled me up and kissed me deeply. It was so unexpected that it left me completely breathless.

He smirked and said, "You're blushing, you know," before leaving in the blink of an eye.

"Holy sht," I said with my fingers to my lips as I tried to cool off.

The afternoon was worse news. As I picked up Kazu from his nap, I heard branches snap outside. I could tell it was still a while away, but it wasn't good.

I swiftly pulled out a large bag and started to put blankets, clothes, food, and other items in it. I hauled it to my back and then grabbed the sling to put Kazu in.

I dashed out to the cave and tried to be quiet as I walked in the dark. My hands felt along the rough walls until I felt a small niche in it. Carefully, I place my baby in it and the bag.

Then I went back to my house and sat down on the couch. For all I knew, it could have just been some people walking past.

My fears proved to be correct, however, when I sensed a great number of chakras surrounding the house.

They were all very powerful, too.

This could only mean one thing: I had been found.

And then, the doors were broken down and ninja flooded in through the windows and where the door used to be. ANBU members.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	23. Part Twenty Three

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Twenty-Three┤**

* * *

"Miya Mitsuki?" one of them asked behind their animal mask.

Another one hit the guy on the shoulder. "Of course it's her, you dolt," a girl's voice rang out, "Look at the markings. None of her kind exist anymore."

I sort of glared at them. It was so nice of them to state it like that.

"Miya Mitsuki, you are under arrest," the first one said, regaining his composure, "You will be brought back to Konoha either by force or by your own free will and accompanied by us."

I shifted to one foot and crossed my arms. "May I ask the reasons for this arrest are?"

"For betraying Konoha and assisting and knowing the whereabouts of another Missing Nin," a shorter guy stated.

"And who is this Missing Nin you speak of?" I asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he said.

"But you see, there's a problem with that," I said, "I don't know where he is and I never did assist him in anything. As for betraying Konoha, what are the reasons for that?"

"You willingly went out and followed Orochimaru, a well known enemy of Konoha," he said.

"Who said I was willing?" I mumbled before saying, "Whatever happened to being free to go wherever you please?"

"I do not know what you mean by that," he said, irritation coming into his voice, "Nor do I care. You will come with us to Konoha either by force or of your own free will. There, you will be reprimanded by the Hokage as she sees fit."

Yeah, I _should_ have tried to make a clone of myself so I could escape, but my body was still pretty weak that I couldn't even accomplish that.

I was just about ready to defend myself from these ANBU members when a familiar voice rang out. One that I had not heard for a long time.

"Miya!"

A bright orange blob came running in the room.

My eyes bugged out at the sight of him. "Naruto?!" I asked.

He grinned. "Yeah! Wow, Miya, you changed a lot!" he said.

"You too," I said, taking in his height and outfit. He was taller than me, as was most guys now, and he had black in his outfit.

"Sorry to break up your little reunion," the short guy said stiffly, "But we must proceed."

"Sorry about that!" Sakura said, laughing nervously as she whacked him on the back of his head.

Ah, crap…I had totally forgotten about Sasuke's fanclub…I wonder how she'd react if she knew about Kazu…

"Hey," I said casually and lifted my hand.

Her eyebrows shot up. "Miya? Where's Sasuke?" she asked, her green eyes taking a swift one-over of this place.

"Why'd you guys assume he was with me?" I asked, sticking to my 'I-never-knew-about-him' theory.

Naruto looked nervous all of a sudden. "Um," he said while shifting his weight from one foot to the other, "Well…we kinda thought you two were…you know…_intimate_…I mean, we found you together at Orochimaru's place not too long ago…"

"Sasuke and I…intimate?" I asked disbelievingly. Well, I had hated his guts for the longest time…They never saw us kiss or anything…

"I told you that idea was a little far-fetched," Sakura said.

"A little?" I asked. Inside, I was grinning like no other. This just showed that she wasn't over him yet.

"Well," Naruto said, looking as if he were trying to come up with a good explanation, "Then…then why did you go with him to Orochimaru's place?"

Damn. He got me there…

"Eh…"

"See? I knew it! You like him!" Naruto said proudly.

Sakura looked warily from me to him. "Ok, then," she said, "Whatever…I don't care if you guys were intimate or if you guys were at each other's throats all the time. What I'm curious is-"

Her words were cut off by a small noise in the background. She immediately stopped talking and listened. With everyone's incredibly trained ears, they all recognized the sound.

The sound of a baby's cry.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	24. Part Twenty Four

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Twenty-Four┤**

* * *

"What the…" Naruto said and started walking in the direction of the noise.

"Is that a baby?" Sakura asked, looking at me as if I knew, "There wasn't another house around for miles beside that tiny village down below…"

Now I was in full-panic mode. I never liked it if someone cried but since this was my own child, my heart felt as though it was being ripped apart.

"I'll go take a look," an ANBU member volunteered. For a couple minutes there, I had forgotten they were there.

"No!" I said with my arm extended subconsciously towards them. I had even stepped closer.

Naruto looked very, _very _interested. He took in my horrified expression and a look of knowing and surprise came upon his face.

"I'll go," he said and walked out the house.

I couldn't stand it anymore and hurried after him. An ANBU member gave a start as to follow me, but Sakura glared at him.

We walked quickly into the cave and, with his even better hearing, found the crying baby almost immediately.

"Um, Miya?" Naruto asked, taking in the child's appearance, "What exactly did you guys do? Well, I know what you _did_," he added hastily, his face growing red, "But…um…"

"I know, I know," I said, "Stupid, stupid me…"

"Well, can you tell me the truth?" he asked and looked down at me, "Seriously, there's no one else but me. If I ask a question, answer it honestly."

I nodded and picked up Kazu. Almost immediately afterwards, he stopped crying.

"Ok, first off. I know you were definitely close to Sasuke now…Is he expected back anytime soon?"

He looked so hopeful, it was heartrending. I shook my head. "He left this morning with some kind of plans. He didn't tell me what it was, though…Had you been here yesterday, then he would have come back," I said.

And suddenly he looked crestfallen. "Oh," he said, "Well then…Will you come back to Konoha with us?"

I sighed. "I guess I have to…" I said, "I can't escape…"

He looked a bit annoyed. "Escape? You know, we were just sort of expecting the Chidori and your explosions as greetings, so we brought ANBU teams. It was only a precaution. You know the Hokage will forgive you no matter what," he said, "So it's not like you'll be coming home to people wanting you dead…"

"Yay," I said unenthusiastically, "But what about Sakura? She'll hate me if she know about Kazu…"

"Kazu?" he asked, looking down at the baby, "Huh…About that…Let me handle it! Now one more question."

"What?"

"Can I hold him?" he asked, looking eager.

I grinned, "Sure," I said and placed him in his arms, "But be careful. If you drop him on his head, he could end up brain-dead like his father."

He snorted and walked out of the cave. "Go grab your stuff," he said to me before shouting back at the house, "Hey Sakura!! Sasuke and Miya did it!! Come here and look!!"

I hit him on the back of his head with my bag.

* * *

"So what's his full name?"

"Kazuka Akira Uchiha."

"So…does that mean Sasuke and you are…?"

"Are what?"

"…married?"

"No!!"

"You sounded a little horrified at that," Naruto said with this evil grin on his face.

"Well," I said, "It's just a weird thought to be married."

"Hn, I wanna be married to Sakura," he said, "What's so weird about that?"

"Everything!" Sakura said, smacking him on the head like I had done earlier.

We were watching Kazu crawl around on the grass. We had taken a break from our trip back to Konoha.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	25. Part Twenty Five

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Twenty-Five┤**

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I had left early. I knew I wasn't going to put my plan into action until a couple more weeks, but for some reason I decided that I would leave Miya early.

It was annoying having to stay stuck up in this underground lair, or whatever Orochimaru wanted to call it. It seemed, and smelled, more like a sewer than anything else.

On several separate occasions I had wanted to just march back to Miya, but I didn't. I barely noticed when Kabuto left and returned a couple hours later.

It never occurred to me that if I had timed when he left and when he came back, it would have been exactly the time it took me to go to the house and come back.

He walked in the library with a concerned expression on his face. I only noticed this when I lowered the book I was reading to see who came in.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, a bit reluctant. He could have been worried over Orochimaru's health for all I knew.

"Nothing really," he said, looking surprised that I had noticed, "I just believe that an old friend might be in trouble…"

I cocked an eyebrow, "Then why don't you go help them? Unless you're so obsessed over Orochimaru that you can't leave," I said.

He didn't look annoyed at all at my semi-gay-related comment. "Perhaps I will," he said to himself and walked out the door.

I just sort of shrugged and continued to read my book. A couple weeks later, he left mysteriously.

* * *

Miya's POV

Nothing had changed much in good 'ole Konoha. The streets were the same, the people were the same, and the ramen was the same.

"Open up Kazu!" Naruto cooed, lifting some of the noodles in front of the little baby's face.

"Naruto, he can't have solid food yet," I reminded him for the millionth time, "And besides, if I feed him that stuff, he'll get fat and lazy!"

"Who cares? He's just a little kid right now," Naruto said, looking disappointed, "He can exercise all the fat off when he's older!"

"I guess…" I said, "But he'd still be lazy. I don't want to have him grow up with Shikamaru as his idol."

He snorted. "Ok then…maybe if he eats it he'll turn out to be like me!"

"You eat it enough…I guess that wouldn't be such a bad thing, though, would it?"

He looked surprised. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"You're such a good person," I stated, "So if some of your personality rubs off on him, it wouldn't be such a bad thing…of course, then there's your mouthing off and disobedient behavior that would be the bad part."

He narrowed his blue eyes at me. "Fine then, I won't treat you to ramen ever again…"

I rolled my eyes and finished off the noodles. I had met a lot of my childhood friends here. I guess I couldn't exactly call them friends but more of acquaintances. I never really got close to any of them.

Upon entering the village, many people had given me strange, different looks.

Some looked curious as to why I was marching through with the village riot, the leader of the Sasuke fanclub, and about twenty or so ANBU members.

Afterwards, some still looking curious to see a new face, some women gave me almost dirty looks. I guess that's what I get for carrying a baby around town…

I was looking forward to seeing Shikamaru's team and Neji's team again. I hadn't seen any sign of them while being here. The sand team was here for some reason, so finding Shika shouldn't be that hard.

The Hokage let me off easy. She just said she wished I had never done it but probably had my reasons. She let me have an apartment unit in the complex I had lived in before.

I guess I shouldn't say she let me off easy just yet. She wanted to discuss some things with me later and I didn't know what it was.

It was depressing when Naruto and Sakura had to go on missions and such because I hung out with them the most.

I didn't know what to do with my time since I didn't know if I could get a job or not. So I knitted in my spare time…

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	26. Part Twenty Six

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Twenty-Six┤**

* * *

"Ugh, babies."

I rolled my eyes. "What's wrong with babies?" I asked.

"They don't do anything to help you and you have to take care of them all day," Shika said, watching as Kazu extended his chubby little arms at him.

"Yeah, yeah," I said and held him out, "Wanna hold him?"

Suddenly he looked reluctant. "He's not going to throw up on me, right?" he asked.

"Not if you don't make him sick," I said, "Like bouncing him or anything."

He still looked reluctant, but his expression softened somewhat when he actually held Kazu. Nobody can resist babies!!

"It's so weird, you being a mom and all that," he commented.

"You wanna be a dad?" I asked, "Go marry Temari."

His eyes bugged out and I thought he might drop the baby. "What?! Where the hell did that come from?!"

I grinned cheekily. "Oh, you know you two _love_ each other! I mean, Naruto has told me all about you two dating!!" I gushed.

"He what?!" he asked. His face was so red, I thought he would explode.

"Hmm, you blushing doesn't defend you against my theory," I said, grinning like I knew everything.

"What theory?" he asked. "And I'm not blushing," he tacked on quickly.

"Yes you are," I said, "And my theory is that you actually admire that girl. You're quick to defend yourself and people tell me you get along with her well." I stuck my tongue out teasingly at him.

He made some sort of noise with his throat that I couldn't distinguish. It made me look at him to see if he was alright. He had set my baby down to crawl around in the grass.

Shika rubbed the side of his head and glared to his side. "You sure haven't forgotten how to analyze things…Sometimes it makes me wonder if your family branches off the Nara one. Ugh, it'd be a pain to be related to you, of all people," he muttered.

I shoved him. "Hey! Don't be so mean! I couldn't be related to you anyways. I don't think my family's origin started here," I said, "Which reminds me, how much of the public library do you know about?"

He yawned. "Um, about a third possibly," he said.

"I meant the layout," I replied, giving him a 'you-got-to-be-kidding-me' sort of look, "I don't know how to get around. I think they revamped the place or something."

He made a sound that sounded like something between a snort and a chuckle while he was yawning. "I'll show you around, I guess. Hinata should be here as well, I think," he said, "What is it you want to look up?"

"My family line, our origin, and any kind of document that explains my younger sister," I said.

"Huh, you had a younger sister?" he asked, "Thought you only had one sibling."

"Nope," I said, "Maybe I'll find something interesting. Oh, and if this kid here is going to be a genius of some kind, then watch out what you touch."

He glanced down at Kazu, who was pulling at his leg, nervously. But of course, the baby didn't show any sign of the marks and of glowing.

Sasuke's POV

Complete with the first thing on my list, I walked out of what used to be Orochimaru's lair. It's still almost completely intact, but there was a certain charmer of snakes missing.

He had tried to take over my body and I killed him; simple as that.

I was eager to return home and check up on Kazu, but I needed to find someone first.

I walked along the grounds outside until I was fairly certain I was in the right place.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	27. Part Twenty Seven

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Twenty-Seven┤**

* * *

"Thank you for coming here today, Miya."

"Well, you asked me to so I came," I replied.

Tsunade nodded thoughtfully. "Well then, I guess I should start questioning you. You are considered dangerous to Konoha simply because you went with Sasuke," she said, "I don't believe you are a threat, but the others need to be assured."

"How?"

"I haven't come up with anything yet, but for now you cannot leave this village until we say so. You will be accompanied everywhere for two weeks to make sure you have no intention of leaving and to see what you do," she said.

I tried not to make a face at this. "Er, who exactly will follow me around?" I asked.

"Various ninja," she said, "Probably people you know so you feel comfortable. Now I have some questions. The child is Sasuke's, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So you had contact with him while he was with Orochimaru?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"No. I don't know where Orochimaru's hideout is. I remained in the makeshift house while he traveled back and forth."

"And no one noticed where he went constantly?"

"No…wait, there was Kabuto. He came and visited a lot."

"Did Sasuke know Kabuto was there or did he come when the other wasn't around?"

"Sasuke didn't know," I said, "Kabuto threatened to kill the baby if I were to say anything."

She nodded thoughtfully. "For these two weeks, we will place ANBU members around your house for protection," she said, "It is possible for him to know where you are and for him to attempt and see you. Were you intimate with him?"

"No!" I exclaimed, shuddering at the thought and making a face.

"Ok, then," she said, "Tell me anything else you know or what you did while you were with Orochimaru."

I explained to her my special training, the plan to destroy Konoha, and my brilliant escape.

"That's good that he thinks you're dead," she said, "I don't think Kabuto told him, otherwise he would have come himself. If this is all you know, then you may leave."

"Thank you," I said, bowed, and exited the room. Kazu was being taken care of by Shika while I was with Tsunade.

I hurried over to the Nara residence and was about to knock when the door suddenly swung open.

"I'm going to get some food!" a tall man with a hairstyle like Shika's said. He looked down at me. "Oh! Sorry. You can go in, if you want," he said and let me inside.

The house was noisy with the sound of a radio and someone in the kitchen.

"Shikamaru! Get your ass over here and help with dinner!"

"Dad just left to get food."

"The noodles need to cook first! And the rice needs to be completely cool before we can add them to the vegetables!"

"But I'm taking care of a baby!"

"You lazy bum! The child is sleeping! You're only using it as an excuse to do nothing!"

"With your screeching, he'll wake up soon enough!"

I cautiously walked toward the shouts. Shika was lying on his stomach on the living room floor, watching Kazu sleep on a pile of cushions. He glanced up and saw me.

"Finally," he said, "How'd you get in?"

"Your dad let me in," I replied, "I happened to see him on the way out."

His mother turned around and saw me. "You must be the child's mother!" she exclaimed, "Why don't you stay for dinner? I'd love a girl's company for once!"

Shika rolled his eyes.

"Um, ok," I said.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	28. Part Twenty Eight

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Twenty-Eight┤**

* * *

The night at Shika's was fun. His mother kept asking things about Kazu and his father eventually got drunk and started yelling about things that happened twenty years ago.

His mother started saying things like how Shika should find a cute girl to marry soon and how she wished he would have gotten together with me before I was engaged to another guy.

She just sort of assumed I was engaged to the father of my child. I guess it could have been true, but Sasuke never said anything.

The next day, Shika had to go on a mission for a couple days, so he couldn't show me around the library. Hinata wasn't around either, so I tried browsing through the huge building myself, but didn't get very far before I gave up.

I bumped into Kakashi one day, during my two week trial thing, and he also looked surprised to see Kazu in my arms.

This whole time I was strolling through Konoha, I was thinking of who should be the baby's godparents in case both Sasuke and I were to die.

It was hard trying to come up with a godfather. The guys I knew were just so sweet. The girls were all annoying besides Hinata, so it wasn't hard to figure that out. Plus, she was probably the most sensible of them all as well. It would only be temporary because I wanted Sasuke's input on this.

Naruto was my favorite, but I didn't know how capable he was to take care of a child. Shikamaru was smart, so he would be able to raise him properly. Kakashi was older…I really couldn't decide.

"When are you going to get married?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're still young! How come you haven't married anybody?"

Kakashi lowered his book. "I'm going to skillfully avoid this question by asking you another question," he said.

"Really? And what question would that be?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"I haven't figured that out yet," he said and raised the book.

It was late in the afternoon, so I was going to head back home soon. These two weeks were going by incredibly slow since I had nothing to do. We were in a small park for kids even though Kazu couldn't walk yet.

He liked to crawl around at an amazing speed. It was fun to just sit and watch him.

"I guess we should leave now," Kakashi said and stood up, "I'll escort you to your apartment, then."

I nodded and stood up, collected my things plus Kazu, and followed him to my place.

"Thank you," I said to him before he left.

He smiled. "It's no problem," he said and disappeared with a poof. Kazu giggled and stretched his arms out to the smoke.

"You know, you're ruining your father's image," I told the baby, "He doesn't smile so much anymore and you do. You look almost identical to him."

I fixed myself dinner, took a quick shower, and prepared for bed. I placed Kazu in his cradle and waited until he fell asleep before I crawled into bed myself.

It was easy to drift off to sleep, since the bed was so comfortable. I was asleep so I didn't notice when someone entered my room until I heard Kazu start to cry.

"Ok, I'm up," I yawned. I got up and noticed someone standing over my baby. They put a hand over him and in a few seconds, Kazu was sleeping peacefully again. "Who are you?" I asked, taking a defensive stance.

In a flash, he was behind me, pulling my arms behind my back and a kunai at my throat.

"What do you want?" I asked.

He didn't say anything as he turned me around so I face him, pushing me into a wall. Then quite suddenly, he kissed me. The feeling of longing in the kiss surprised me.

"I'm sorry, Miya," he said and kissed me again.

It was Kabuto. And I then realized I couldn't move anymore.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	29. Part Twenty Nine

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Twenty-Nine┤**

* * *

I stared blankly at the wall in front of me. I had been like this for hours and I felt dazed and confused.

It was the hospital. I had multiple wounds on my arms, legs, and even my back. Kazu was sleeping in a cradle next to my bed. The nurses said he was fine.

I had been in the hospital for two weeks, now, and I had only just woken up. The doctor was supposed to meet with me in a little bit to tell me what had happened. I remembered most of what had happened.

They had given me some food, but every time I ate something, it came right back up.

"Miya Mitsuki?" the doctor asked, looking down at his clipboard.

I lifted an arm to show I was listening.

"Well, your injuries weren't serious and will heal nicely. You were only cut up a little and nothing has been done to damage your stomach, thankfully," he said, "Do you know who did this?"

I sort of shrugged, though I knew who did it. It wouldn't matter if I told them, they couldn't catch him anyways.

"Hm, well," he said, "I don't know if you know this, but you are pregnant. There are signs of rape."

I bit down on my lip as tears came to my eyes. Why on earth was this all happening to me? That damn Kabuto bastard.

"It isn't too late to try an abortion," he went on, "All we need is your consent, and we'll do it."

I shook my head. My family didn't like killing, even though this country used their talents for just that.

"You have had some impatient visitors for quite some time, now," he said, "Do you want me to call them in?"

I shrugged. "I don't care," I said, my voice was slightly hoarse.

He nodded and left. In a few moments, Naruto, accompanied by Shika and Kakashi, bounced into the room.

"Miya! Are you alright?" Naruto asked, "We heard what happened and came right over, but you wouldn't wake up!"

At that point, I burst out sobbing.

Naruto came up and put an arm around me. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"I should have stayed with you," Kakashi said, "I sensed something was wrong when I left. I swore I felt someone's presence in the trees nearby, but the ANBU outside said it was nothing."

I just kept crying.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

Now that everyone I needed had been gathered, I was ready. It was time that I do what I planned to do ever since my clan was murdered.

Kill Itachi.

* * *

Miya's POV

I was released from the hospital and now almost every day someone was with me. They tried to comfort me in the nicest ways.

Mostly they tried to keep my mind off the matter, but it would always come back to me. They were suddenly talking about going on a huge mission somewhere and didn't know when they'd be back.

I had my own plans, also. I would research as much as I could about my family while I was here. When the baby was born, I'd leave with Kazu and it in search of my sister. If it turned out to be dangerous, I'd place them in the care of someone I trusted.

One day, while cleaning up the apartment, I found a note. I read the signature at the bottom first and it nearly made my heart stop working. It was from Kabuto, that bastard.

It read:

Dear Miya,

I know you must hate me by now. I am truly sorry for what I did, you have to understand. You won't be seeing me around, if that puts your mind at ease. Orochimaru is gone, but I tried to save him. Sasuke did it. It may be hard to accept, but I truly did like you. I didn't like hurting you. If you end up pregnant, like I think you will, please don't let them give you an abortion. To explain to Sasuke, just let him read this note. I hate him, since he gets you, but at least he'll give you the attention you deserve. I would have put Orochimaru's well being above your own.

Farewell forever,

Kabuto

I had to sit down and cry again.

* * *

Read and Review, please! Anything extremely negative will be ignored, any real good advice will be appreciated and considered seriously

-Jen-


	30. Part Thirty

zomg, new chapter!! Haven't updated in a loooong while. Reason: Internet was being emotional again.

I refuse to put a disclaimer here cause everyone should be bright enough to know that I don't own Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's why this is called FANfiction.

* * *

**├Part Thirty┤**

* * *

After searching the library, I had come to the sudden realization that there were absolutely no books concerning my family. This was odd considering how many books there were about families I haven't even heard of before.

Shika found this to be weird, too, when I told him. Hell, he even searched the library himself to make sure I hadn't overlooked anything. I thought this was a kind gesture, even though he was pretty much questioning my efficiency, because he was normally lazy.

I came to the decision that the only way I'd find anything out about my younger sister would to go out and investigate for myself.

The only problem? I was sentenced to stay here until I was deemed safe enough or something like that.

I thought this was completely unfair and totally violated any sense of freedom I had, if I had any.

So my plan was to sneak out and find her if she was really alive. Screw the whole 'wait for the baby to be born' thing.

The opportunity presented itself when Naruto and a couple other people decided to leave to try and bring Sasuke back. I doubted they would succeed.

The evening before I would mysteriously vanish, I was sitting in a small park with Kazu as the sun was setting. It was a beautiful view, I had to say. Where the sun was going down, there were amazing colors of purple and dark pink.

I had everything planned out. I would make a clone of myself to stay in the apartment in case someone came by. That wouldn't last forever, but it'd give me a great head start.

Then I would leave during the day, telling a few people I would be going fishing or to hike up the mountain. I would head for the forest and never return. The only things I needed were some money and a small bag of clothes.

I was a Shinobi, after all. I could easily find food in the wild and I could stop through random villages for stuff I couldn't find on my own.

Kazu looked up at me with his large, dark eyes. His hair was pretty much grown in and, unfortunately, had the same hairstyle as his father's. The butt of a friggen' duck.

"I should have named you something that meant duck," I muttered. He just giggled and waved his arms, oblivious to what I had said was kind of offensive.

I smiled at him, but then sighed. When the hell was I going to see Sasuke again? The hut was deserted and he said he wasn't going to come back for a while.

What would happen when he found the house abandoned? Would he come to Konoha? And if he did, what would he do if he found out we had left? I don't think he'd know where I went.

There was a soft movement beside me and I turned my head to see Shikamaru sit down.

"You look too troubled for someone so young," he said, looking up at the sky.

"What are you talking about? We're the same age!" I said, rolling my eyes, "You sound like an old fart already."

He gave me a look. "I just meant that you look like you're really thinking hard about something. Personally, I try to avoid thinking like that," he said and yawned.

I looked back up at the sunset that was disappearing. "Just thinking some things over," I said, "Complicated girly stuff that you wouldn't care for."

I saw him study my face out of the corner of my eye. "Thinking about Sasuke?" he asked.

I felt my cheeks burn up suddenly and I scowled. "How the hell did you figure that one out? I could have sworn my face showed nothing," I said unhappily.

He shrugged. "Logic," he said, "You're a young mother without the father of her child with her. I think many in that position would be thinking about the guy. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," I admitted, "There's nothing to explain that you can't figure out."

He grinned. "Still, talking about it makes a person feel better," he said. When I shook my head yet again, he said, "Well, for what it's worth, I don't believe Sasuke is the one to abandon you. He constantly talks about reviving the clan and all. I also believe that he will think before throwing himself into a dangerous situation. He knows better than anyone what it's like growing up without parents."

I lowered my gaze to the grass in front of me. "Yeah," I mumbled.

Shika looked at me closely. "If you want, you can stay at my house for the night," he offered, "Lord knows my mom would love it. She's always wanted a girl in the family."

I smiled at him. "No, its ok," I said, "I can manage by myself."

He shrugged. "I'll walk you back to your place, then," he said.

We were almost there when I stopped and turned to look at him. "Hey, Shika? Can you be Kazu's Godfather?" I asked.

Surprisingly, he grinned. "Sure," he said, "But so long as I don't have to change the diapers."

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

I should be updating sooner! blahahaha! I just hope the internet here decides to be stable for once in it's very dim life.

-Jen-


	31. Part Thirty One

Hope everyone had a good 4th of July!

* * *

**├Part Thirty-One┤**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

"Sasuke, where are you going?"

"…Out."

"No, _where_ are you going?"

I turned around to stare at the stupid girl coldly. "When I say out, I mean out. Where, you don't need to know," I said. "Now, I'll be back in a couple of days."

Karin pouted, but like I gave a damn. She was an unfortunate part of my team. The only drawback was she was rather annoying to talk to.

As soon as I left our camp, I started to run amongst the trees because it would save me a lot of time. I headed in the basic direction Orochimaru's hideout had been.

I was going to visit Miya.

Everything was going according to plan. I had found everyone for my team easily enough so I thought I should stop by at the house.

I figured that I should tell her what's going on. I reached the area in almost a whole day.

Before I even reached the house, I could feel something was wrong. There were a couple unfamiliar chakras near the house, but not in it, for one.

I didn't lower my guard, but I continued to approach the house. There could always be people who liked to go hiking or something up in the forest. I doubted it, but it was an explanation.

The house was absolutely silent. The door was hanging open, moving at times with the breeze. I saw the ground marked with multiple different footsteps.

Forgetting stealth, I ran inside. It looked like someone had trashed the place, searching for something. The makeshift couch was completely broken, now, and lying on its side.

Dishes were smashed upon the floor. The back door to the cave was open, too.

I ran to the bedroom only to find that it, too, had been ransacked. The only thing I could find that even showed there had been a baby there was a smashed crib, a broken bottle, and a small blue mitten on the ground.

As I bent down to pick it up, I sensed people entering the house quietly. Seeing the house in this state with no sign of Miya or the baby had left me feeling drained and somewhat hopeless.

But as they had the nerve to sneak up on me, my rage flipped on.

"Sasuke Uchiha? Remain where you are."

I whirled around to see a Konoha ANBU member.

"What the hell did you do?!" I roared.

"If you come with us, we will explain," they said. More ANBU members flooded the house.

Oh yeah, real hilarious. "Go with you?! You're going to explain to me, _now_!" I yelled. Full of fury, I attacked like I had never done so before.

* * *

**Miya's POV**

Again in the damn forest. Can't they have lakes or oceans or something? Why does it always have to be a friggen' forest?

And I never see many rivers, either. What the hell is up with that? Not that I really want to see any form of water that's deeper than my waist, but still. A forest is usually accompanied by multiple rivers.

Kazu and I had been traveling for quite some time now. I kept track of time by marking the days in a notebook I had brought with me.

So far it has been two weeks and I constantly have to stop and throw up. I was plagued by the thought of facing Sasuke again with either an enormous stomach or another baby in my arms.

I couldn't bear the thought of him leaving me. It was weird, because normally I don't care so much. It's these damn hormones messing up my way of thinking.

So far, in every village I pass, there are no signs or gossip about a girl with bright blue eyes that can blow things up.

I figured Konoha might have sent people looking for me or have sent word to villages with a bounty on my head to be caught. Either way, I now go in disguise.

Using jutsu, I was able to make my hair black and my skin clear. I just said that I was off to find my mother and that Kazu was my baby brother. It was much more believable than telling them the truth.

The good thing was I didn't get any dirty looks like in Konoha. I just didn't like lying; even if it was to people I didn't even know.

On occasion, I would ask where I was. A few would ask where I was headed, asking where my mother's house was.

My answer would be that I didn't know where it was and that's why I was searching for her. I made up a story about how she had been kidnapped.

Many people suggested that I go to Konoha and ask for ninja to escort me. I tried to tell them that I didn't have the money, but some offered to help.

I still refused, saying I wanted to do this on my own and avenge my mother. Dear Lord, I was starting to sound like Sasuke.

The days slowly crept by.

* * *

Well, now Sasuke knows...Sad to say, but this story is slowly coming to an end...

-Jen-


	32. Part Thirty Two

And this is what Sasuke decides to do...

* * *

**├Part Thirty-Two┤**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I didn't kill them. Oh no, I left them there alive but barely. I had gotten the answer out of them, so I no longer needed them.

They had gone to Konoha. I had to think real hard about it, but I came to the conclusion that they were safe there. Sure, they wouldn't stay in one place for too long, but at least she should be safe.

As I walked back to the camp, I tried to figure out if I should check on her or if I should just carry out my plan like I wanted.

This is exactly what I tried to avoid when I left Konoha. I didn't want any more commitment to anything because it would delay my revenge.

I decided to go for my revenge.

* * *

**Miya's POV**

Man, this forest sure took forever to get through. And if I was impatient before, that was nothing like how I felt now.

After three months, my stomach started to show. Just great, exactly what I needed, more weight. Ugh.

Not to mention there is, like, nobody to talk to.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes."

Ok, so I found ways to entertain myself.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts! There they are standing in a row…"

"Man, your singing is terrible."

I stopped partway through the song and looked up, for that's where the voice came from. Someone wearing a long black cloak with the hood up stood on a branch high up. I couldn't tell if it was a guy or girl.

"Why hello," I said, trying to be cheerful. "I don't suppose you know what direction I'm going in?"

"North," they said. The person had a higher pitched voice, but it could still be a boy. I was never going to trust in looks again after Sasuke's story about a boy named Haku he had to fight on his first real mission.

"Thank you," I said and kept walking.

"I've been following you for a while."

"Well that's great. I've got more stalkers. If you're hoping to get rich off of stealing from me, you're going to be terribly disappointed," I said. "I only have a few things and none of them are worth much."

"I'm not some petty thief."

"Huh, well then, congratulations on not sinking to that level," I said, still walking.

"You look like you need to rest," they said. "Why don't you?"

"Why don't you tell me who you are? Why don't you tell me why you decided to follow me? Why don't you go screw a tree?"

The person paused for a brief moment and then laughed. "Screw a tree? I haven't heard _that_ one before!"

"Yeah, you haven't heard much when you're with me, apparently," I said, thinking of previous conversations with Sasuke.

"Well, I'm not about to tell you who I am and as for following you, I just thought it was interesting," the person said. "You're unusual. Don't get me wrong, I don't think you're a weirdo."

"Thanks," I said dryly.

"You look familiar, have I met you before, perhaps?"

"How should I know, you're wearing a cloak. I can't see your friggen' face," I said.

"Right. Well, I just can't let you see my face. I'm due for an event soon, so I should leave, but I don't feel like it just yet," they said.

"What's your name?"

"What is yours?"

"Touché ."

"I'll be off then. Nice meeting you. I'm a girl, by the way, in case you hadn't realized," she said and the disappeared.

"Goodbye my wonderful illusion! I must be going insane," I said. "It's this stupid forest. I need to rest. How my life has gotten soooo complicated and yet so boring."

As the sun started to set, I walked on a little more before setting up camp. It wasn't much of a camp, though. I just set up a tent in case of rain, made a fire to toast some bread on, and made sure Kazu was ok.

I needed to find some kind of river, though, so I could wash clothes. The smell of dirty diapers becomes unbearable after a while.

I should have brought some books or something. Kazu himself was pretty decent for live entertainment, but he liked to sleep a lot. He made funny faces when he slept, but that was about it.

My life is incredibly dull.

* * *

It's just about to get a whole lot more interesting.

-Jen-


	33. Part Thirty Three

Thank you for all the reviews!! This story is almost over...

* * *

**├Part Thirty-Three┤**

* * *

Near noon the next day, I happened across exactly the kind of river I had been hoping to run into. Not _into_, but, well, you get my point.

It was deep enough to wash in, but not so fast that it would hurt if I tried to get water.

I took a very long rest there, washing clothes and such. As I was cleaning clothes, a piece escaped my grasp and went down the river.

"Why don't you go and get it?"

I looked up to see the cloaked girl again.

"Because I can't swim," I replied, telling the truth.

"Really? Neither can I," she said and hopped down from the tree branch. "Nobody really taught me. What's your excuse?"

"Same here," I said, _not_ telling the truth. Yeah, I really didn't like lying.

"Huh," she said. "So where are you headed?"

"I don't know, where are you headed?" I asked right back at her.

She didn't say something for a moment. Kazu started to cry and her gaze turned to him. "I didn't get to see your baby before. He's cute," she said.

"He's my little brother," I replied.

Surprisingly, she snorted. "Like I believe that for an instant," she said. "You got knocked up again, too; it's pretty obvious."

I stared at her. Something about her bugged me. It wasn't the fact she figured everything out. It was the way she talked. It just sounded so familiar but I couldn't figure out why.

She kept looking at Kazu. "You know, I think my friend might be interested in you. Well, I guess you can't really say that he's my friend. He's more of an acquaintance or just someone I know. He doesn't really get close to anyone," she said. "Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"Good, because I can't explain it any other way. Do you have someone that is difficult to get close to?" she asked.

I thought about it, dropping my arms into the water. "I guess," I said, thinking about Sasuke. He was hard to get close to, but it wasn't so much like that anymore.

"What is he like?" she asked.

"How did you know it was a he?"

"Just a lucky guess."

I sighed a little and took the clothes out of the water. "Um, he seems emo a lot, but if you talk to him on a light topic—for him anyways—then he's not that bad to talk to. He's power hungry, that's for sure, but I can only hope that it doesn't consume him."

The girl didn't reply for a moment. "Wow, he sounds dark and gloomy," she said. "What does he look like?"

I laughed a little. "Just like he sounds! He's got dark eyes and hair. He's a lady killer, I'll tell you that. He had his very own fanclub!" I said.

"Fanclub?! Holy crud, this guy must be hot! Were you a part of it?" she asked.

I snorted. "Like I would join something so stupid," I said. "So, uh, do you like that guy you were talking about before?"

"Him?! Hell no! I mean, sorry," she said. "No, I don't like him like that. He's nice and all—plus good looking—but the guy I like has blonde hair. My friend had dark hair and eyes, too, but he doesn't have completely black hair. Close, but no."

"How come you don't like him?" I asked. "You said he was good looking."

She started to sound nervous. "Ah, well, I can't say that there's too much of an age difference, because it's probably the same with the blonde guy, but I just don't have those kind of feelings," she said.

If I thought anything was strange before, I think talking to a girl I just met about boys, whose face I can't see, and who I believe to be imaginary topped everything.

She accompanied me for a couple more months, disappearing randomly only to show up the next day when I least expected it, and then vanished altogether.

By then, my stomach was huge. I was praying that I would reach a village by the time it was born. Walking was getting more and more difficult, but I had to keep going. I didn't have enough money to stay at an inn or a hotel.

It was times like these that I wished that someone was there with me. That girl had left at a convenient time.

It took a lot of chakra to maintain my appearance every day, so that added to everything I had to carry, I was exhausted.

In the middle of the day, in the middle of the forest, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

"You have got to be kidding me," I mumbled to myself.

The baby wanted to come at the best time in the world.

* * *

Uh-oh.

-Jen-


	34. Part Thirty Four

...

* * *

**├Part Thirty-Four┤**

* * *

Oh, why now of all times? I am in the middle of nowhere with no one around for miles, probably.

Someone wanted me dead. That _had_ to be it. It was my time to go.

The pain increased and I was forced to stop walking. I managed to sit under a tree. Kazu started to cry.

Maybe a wolf would find him and raise him as her own pup. Maybe I'm getting delirious now.

Suddenly two people jumped in front of me. Oh jeez, not an ambush too…

My vision was slightly blurry, so I couldn't see who it was. The taller one bent down and took Kazu from me, handing him to the shorter one. Then the person picked me up.

How? I don't know. I probably weighed the same as a small whale. This person felt familiar, though I couldn't see who it was.

* * *

When looking down at the small form, I just can't think of any way to hate it. I don't care if I didn't want it before, I loved it now.

A girl. A baby girl.

She had tufts of fluffy light hair on her head and her eyes were closed.

I had to think of a name for her, but I didn't want to think right now. I had tried to remember how I got here and who those two people were, but I couldn't. It hurt my head too much.

Where I was?

In a small room. I just knew that a midwife had been here, so maybe this is where she worked.

I drifted off into a very short sleep, because it felt like only minutes later when the door opened.

"She's right in here. You can take her with you, if you need to," the midwife was saying. "But where is the father?"

"At work, I believe," said someone who I had never heard before. He came in, and oh boy was I confused.

He had short black hair, black eyes, had a friendly looking face even though he had no expression, and he was tall. All in all, I had never seen him before.

"Such a nice person you are, bringing her all the way here," the midwife said.

The guy turned to me and said, "Sister, we are leaving."

Now I was totally lost. His sister? Huh?

He walked over to the side of my bed and bent down to pick me up. He tensed up a little, probably ready for me to resist.

But I let him. I don't know why, but I did. Maybe it was because he had helped me. But why tell the midwife that I am his sister?

As he lifted me up, I noticed that his nails were painted. This was really weird. Maybe I was stuck in some messed up dream. Or I could be dead and this is hell; I had done plenty enough stuff to land me there.

When we left the house, he had walked out onto some kind of street. There were a whole bunch people, street venders, and buildings.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"That isn't important right now," he said.

"Where is Kazu?" I asked, suddenly realizing he hadn't been in that room.

He stared at me for a moment. His eyes were the things that looked familiar. I had seen him before, somewhere.

"That baby," he said, "is safe. We will go there soon. Are you feeling hungry?"

"What do you mean, he's safe? Where is he?"

"Are you hungry?" he repeated.

"And how can you be carrying me? I must weigh a ton!"

He stared at me and I saw that his mouth tightened a little. "Your weight is nothing," he said and started to walk to a vendor selling something on a stick. He set me down on a bench and ordered two.

He handed one to me.

"Eat," he commanded. He started to eat the other one.

Feeling rather uncomfortable, I ate. When we were both done, he took me to a fountain to drink, and then we left into the forest. We traveled for a long time until we found a small village. I didn't get the point of this, but whatever.

He walked to a small, shabby looking hut and walked inside. I was amazed at the sight. From the outside, it looked broken down. On the inside, it looked brand new.

The guy set me down on a very comfortable couch in front of a fireplace that wasn't lit. The little baby girl had been asleep the whole time.

"Now," he said and put his hands together, in a seal I had been using a lot lately. "Don't be upset. Michiko, get over here."

The girl in the cloak came out, holding Kazu. She set him on the ground and he started to crawl around.

And then, the guy transformed. I couldn't suppress my gasp and look of horror. Oh dear Lord. Someone _definitely_ wanted me dead.

* * *

blahahahaha! Can anyone guess who it is??

-Jen-


	35. Part Thirty Five

Well, now you know who it is...Oh, and characters may seem a little _out_ of character but it would make more sense if you read the manga. A great site would be

onemanga (dot) com.

* * *

**├Part Thirty-Five┤**

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Calm down. Stop running and settle down."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"I'm telling you, we won't hurt you."

"Like I believe that crap!"

"If you would just sit down, I could explain."

"Hell no! Why should I trust either of you?"

Itachi sighed and sat down in the couch I had vacated.

"Let me out of here!" I shouted.

"You can leave whenever you want," he said and I heard irritation in his voice.

"But you just had a baby!" the girl exclaimed. "You can't go running around on your own! You should have plenty of rest!"

I stopped running around in circles around the house, breathing hard and feeling light headed. It was true; I shouldn't have ran like that. I'm not saying my reaction wasn't appropriate. Hell, what would anyone do if they found out they found out Itachi—_Itachi of all people_—had just carried them through villages, forests, and other places?!

Flip out, that's what!

"Now, I think you need to calm down a little, sit down, and we can talk this through, alright?" the girl said. I think he called her Michiko or something like that.

I hesitantly stepped toward the couch. It was the only thing that I could sit on in the room.

He just stared at me as I sat down on the other end, as far away from him as I could, not moving a bit.

I was sitting on the same couch as Itachi Uchiha. I'm done for. My spirit should just leave now.

"You're shaking," the girl said and hurried off somewhere, returning with blankets.

I don't think anything being cold was the problem. I was nervous as hell.

"Now, I will ask you some questions and I want to hear the answers," Itachi said.

"Sure, if you answer my questions," I said.

He paused for a moment. He wasn't wearing his Akatsuki cloak, I noticed, but normal clothes. A little weird, if you ask me. Yes, I had seen him before, but at a distance. And, of course, I remembered him from when I was little.

"It depends on the question," Itachi replied.

"Fine," I said. "Same here. Shoot."

His black eyes moved from my face to Michiko's for a split second. "Very well. That baby, Kazu you call him, is Uchiha," he said.

I bit the inside of my cheek. "What makes you say that?" I asked.

He looked like he was tempted to roll his eyes. Instead, he stared at me incredulously. "The hair and eyes are obviously Sasuke's. I see he didn't completely aim for revenge," he said. "What is your name?"

"Miya Mitsuki," I answered.

He thought for a moment. "Oh, so you're that girl. Your appearance has changed," he said. Yeah, I could tell he knew that I had a disguise. How I kept it up all this time, I really don't know.

I undid it and I heard a gasp come from the cloaked girl.

Itachi ignored her, recognition showing on his face. I always thought this guy was emotionless. Ha, those times trying to decipher Sasuke's expression finally paid off!

"You're the girl he often talked about. He said once that you tried to bite his thumb off," he said, a smirk forming on his face.

"Nah, that was because he tried to cut my hair."

"Which was because you drew on his face."

"And that was because he put spitwads in my desk."

"Because you put gum in his hair."

"Oh, that was because he came into the girl's bathroom."

"And that was because someone pushed him in there."

Huh, I had never known that…

* * *

This series is really close to being done...I will add an epilogue to it, just so nobody wants a sequel to THIS also. I am through with making sequels. Please review! It makes me want to write faster (I'm serious)

-Jen-


	36. Part Thirty Six

Lovely conversation...characters may seem a little _out_ of character but it would make more sense if you read the manga. A great site would be

onemanga (dot) com.

* * *

**├Part Thirty-Six┤**

* * *

"Mitsuki…" he said, looking as though he were thinking.

"You can call me Miya, if you want," I said, shrugging. "Mitsuki sounds funny, coming from you. Actually, anything coming from you sounds weird."

There was a brief moment of silence where he just stared at me.

"So, um, yeah," the girl said, trying to banish the awkward silence. "This was the friend I was telling you about. I didn't think you would have reacted that way, though."

"Oh, so is there a blonde person in this house too?" I asked.

She shifted around nervously and I would bet anything that she was blushing. "Er, actually no. He has a different partner," she said.

"Oh," I said. "So now, why exactly do you keep your hair long, uh, Itachi?" The question was a normal one, but it was weird saying his name.

Again, he stared at me. Apparently that threw him off. "I have always had it long. What's the point of your question?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Just curious. Some people might have a reason for their haircuts. I can't imagine what Sasuke's might be, because it seriously looks like a chicken's ass, but whatever," I said. "Now, why aren't you killing me yet?"

He looked like this was a question he had anticipated. "Because there is no point in killing you or either of your children," he said.

Something struck me just then. I stared at him with a shocked face, my mouth hanging open and everything.

"What?"

"You!"

"Huh?" (this was the girl)

I picked up Kazu, who I had placed on the floor again after my tantrum, and lifted him to the guy sitting next to me. "Say hello to Uncle Itachi!" I exclaimed, waving a chubby baby arm.

A look of sudden realization dawned on the older Uchiha's face. He stared at the baby with a different expression that I found to be hard to read, no matter my practice with his younger brother.

"Oh, sorry," I said, "I already gave away the position of godfather, but then again, Sasuke _has _wanted to kill you for quite some time, so I'm not sure how long you'll last, no offense."

For some reason, he looked the tiniest bit sad. I don't think it was the fact I hadn't made him godfather, though.

"If you want, get a sex change and you can be godmother," I suggested.

The girl in the cloak snorted and then burst out laughing. She had to go to another room until she calmed down, though we could still hear her.

Itachi's mouth tightened. I took this as a sign he was irritated.

Apparently, visualizing Itachi as a woman was a big no-no…

But oh dear Lord, were the images hilarious. It took every ounce of strength I had in me to keep a straight face. And not breathing. That helped a lot.

"Now, can I hear everything that has happened ever since I left?" Itachi asked. "I don't mind if it's from your view, but I want to know about Sasuke, the village, and anything else that is significant. Including…my nephew…"

I seriously could have burst out in either tears or laughter, I don't know which. Maybe I was tired…

"Do you want to hold him?" I asked.

He paused for a moment before shaking his head. "Not…Not right now," he said, his black eyes on the giggling baby.

I shrugged and started telling him everything. Sometimes I had to backtrack in order to keep the story straight. There were times when he asked questions, too.

"And Orochimaru didn't know that you were alive even though Sasuke left, sometimes not returning for a night?"

"Yup."

"But Kabuto found out and told you about…" he nodded towards Kazu.

"Yup."

I continued talking until my throat was dry. Eventually I got to the point where I had to explain going back to Konoha and about what Kabuto did.

And oh boy did that not go well.

* * *

So what'd you think of it? My dad is yelling like crazy, so I'm listening to music to drown out his voice...ugh...Mom and dad fighting about my stupid brother...Reviews are wonderful!!

-Jen-


	37. Part Thirty Seven

Characters may seem a little _out_ of character but it would make more sense if you read the manga. A great site would be

onemanga (dot) com.

* * *

**├Part Thirty-Seven┤**

* * *

He was silent, staring at the baby girl. At long last, he spoke.

"Do you want me to kill him? Wait, no, Michiko could do the job," he said. "All we need to do is track him down, corner him alone, and do it."

I was surprised. It was an oddly brotherly action, which he was probably used to because of Sasuke, but still. I found it sweet.

"No, it's ok. He said he predicted he didn't have long to live anyways," I said. "But I appreciate the offer. Now, if it had been Orochimaru, I would have told you to hunt him down and give him the slowest and most painful death imaginable." I shuddered, thinking what it would be like to have his kid. Ew.

"But you will tell Sasuke what happened, correct?"

"Uh…That might be hard."

There was a pause. "I can tell him," he said.

I snorted at this. "Right, just jump in front of him and say 'Oh hey little bro, just jumped in to tell you that your girly-friend who you got knocked up before got raped and had another baby by Kabuto. Thought you ought to know.' That would go down _real_ well," I said.

"Like he said before, all I need to do is corner Kabuto in a dark alley with no one around," Michiko said, coming from nowhere. "He wasn't as specific, but I like the idea."

"No, he's really strong, despite his nerdy appearance," I said. "And he was nice to me before."

"That was only to gain your trust! Then he pulled that stupid stunt right after you had Kazu! What was he thinking?! And he calls himself a medical nin," Michiko scoffed.

"If he had planned it, he might not have had much time," Itachi stated.

"And I don't care if the bastard is strong, I can take him!" she exclaimed. "Dude, I can kill him in an instant."

Again, it bugged me. Her way of speaking sounded so damn familiar! But I don't know who else calls people 'dude' other than me.

"I suggest you get some sleep," Itachi said, eying me as I tried to stifle a yawn.

"Yeah, you had a long day!" Michiko said loudly. Her spirit reminded me of Naruto. "I'll take the baby girl and put her in a crib, if you want."

"You have a crib?" I asked incredulously.

At this, the girl fidgeted nervously. "Er, well…"

Itachi intervened. "It was something of a joke," he said.

"Yeah, Kisame figured I'd eventually have a bun in the oven from hanging around with so many guys, those two set it up," Michiko said.

"They thought you'd sleep around?!" I asked, staring from the girl to Itachi. "And where is that guy? I would have noticed him from the start if he was here; he sticks out waaaaay too much not to grab my attention."

"Doing things. You need rest," Itachi said.

I rolled my eyes at his vague response but let the girl lead me away into the house.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I couldn't help feel something was wrong. From very resourceful people, I received bits and pieces of information concerning things I really wanted to know. A certain girl that was supposed to be in Konoha.

After putting it together, I found out that she had left like I had predicted, but there was some odd mention about a baby. It wasn't Kazuki, I knew, because I would hear about him all the time. This was something different.

I couldn't dwell on the subject for too long because I had a goal to accomplish. Once I had done what I intended to do, I could finally rest. If I survived, then I could settle down. Perhaps Naruto would forgive me. He was a very close friend, though I don't like to admit it.

"Hey Sasuke! You won't _believe_ what I'm about to tell you!" Karin exclaimed, looking way too happy to be normal.

I looked at her as a response.

"It's about your older brother," she said and I tensed up slightly. "Apparently, he was seen near a tourist village. Lately he has been spotted accompanied by that blue guy and a small cloaked figure. They can't tell if it's a boy or a girl, but I'll just bet it's a girl. That's what other people have said, anyways. Can't be too sure, but that's what I've heard!"

I stared at her in shock for a bit. "Did they see any sign of something the girl was holding? Like a bundle of something?" I asked, feeling almost desperate.

She raised an eyebrow. "Not from what I've heard. You think you know the girl?" she asked.

I didn't reply. It was possible, but not very probable. Maybe that cloaked girl was Miya? She had to cover herself up all the time so the cloak would be ideal. But why on earth would she be with Itachi? It definitely wasn't probable.

* * *

Uh-oh...Well, what'd you think of it? Review please!! Ah, and the whole thing Itachi said was something similar to what my brother said to my sister when a boy called her a cunt.

-Jen-


	38. Part Thirty Eight

Characters may seem a little _out_ of character but it would make more sense if you read the manga. A great site would be

onemanga (dot) com.

**

* * *

**

**├Part Thirty-Eight┤**

**

* * *

**

"Have you decided what you want to name her?"

I looked up and saw Michiko standing in the doorway. "No, not yet," I said. Kazu was busy crawling around on the floor with a toy to notice his new sister.

"Why not Gina?" she suggested.

I couldn't help but laugh. Gina means 'silvery' which described the girl's hair.

"I'm serious!" she exclaimed.

"Well, she's going to have a name that starts with an M. It's sort of a family thing," I said. "But I think her middle name will be Kaori, meaning fragrance. It's pretty."

"Yeah, it is," the girl agreed. "Doesn't really fit, since all she does it eat and crap all day, but it _is_ pretty."

I snorted. Before either of us could say anything else, someone came in.

"Michiko, do you know how to—" Kisame said, but broke off when he saw me. "Who is she?" he asked.

"Uh, my friend," Michiko replied. "Don't worry, Itachi knows about her. He helped me bring her here. Um, you should probably get the details from him, though."

He nodded. "Ok, fine. But do you know how to repair a rip? I tore the sleeve of my jacket on accident," he said.

"Yeah, sure," she said. "Just leave it in my room."

"Ok," he said. "Do you know where Itachi is? I couldn't find him around the house and there is a lot of commotion happening outside. I thought he might want to know about it, unless he already knows in which case _I_ want to know."

There was a brief pause as we just stared at him. What he said was a little confusing.

"Er, well, he said he was going to go out today," she replied. "He said he should be back by dinnertime, though."

"Damn it," Kisame muttered.

Surprisingly, Michiko smacked him. "Don't use foul language in front of minors!" she exclaimed and pointed across the room at Kazu and the baby girl. I noticed that she was wearing gloves.

His jaw literally dropped when he saw the two babies. "What in the hell?! Are we suddenly a daycare center?" he asked.

"Of course not," she replied. "Now go away. Your face scares them."

He glared at her but turned around and walked out the door muttering, "Get back here soon, Itachi."

"Well, I'm glad that's over," Michiko said and plopped to the ground to play with Kazu, who had been tugging at the cloak. "He really is a pain in the butt, Kisame is."

"He said something about a commotion outside," I said. "What do you think that might be?"

She shrugged. "No idea. This is a small village, so I doubt that it's anything serious. If it was, we'd probably be evacuating. Kisame likes to call anything a commotion," she said.

"Oh…"

Dinnertime came very, very slowly. By the time it arrived, Itachi hadn't come back. I felt a small twinge of fear. What if something happened to him? I know Sasuke wanted him dead and all, but he was surprisingly kind.

Someone who acted like that did not deserve to be killed so quickly. At least that was my verdict. I also thought that Itachi missed his brother, as crazy as that may sound.

Plus, Kazu had really taken to him. It was funny as hell whenever the baby tugged on the older Uchiha's hair, making him have to put it together again. It still was crazy when remembering Itachi was an uncle now.

"Come on," Michiko said, getting up off the floor. "We should make dinner. Do you know how to cook?"

I nodded. "I know a couple things," I replied.

"Ok, well it's not too hard, whatever the guys say," she said. "Honestly, they just don't want to do it themselves."

We got to the kitchen, which was very clean. I thought I would go blind by the sparkles coming off of it. There was no way I could ever keep something that clean.

"Ah, but is it ok if I take off the cloak?" the girl asked. "I know I shouldn't, but I trust you. It's just really hard to cook if I'm wearing something this heavy."

"Uh, sure," I said.

"Thanks," she said and took it off, shaking her long, dark hair free. I felt my jaw drop as I gaped at her.

* * *

Hmm...can anybody guess who it is? I'm sure you can. Please review!

-Jen-


	39. Part Thirty Nine

**|-Part Thirty-Nine-|**

* * *

"What?" she asked.

I just stared. It was the only thing I really could do, considering. I mean, seriously!

Her eyes narrowed. "Yeah, alright, this is getting a little weird," she said.

"You-!" I stuttered out. "You look just like…like me!"

Her eyebrows rose at this and she looked down at her arms. "Yeah, I guess," she said, shrugging.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not every day you run into a person who looks freakishly like you," I said and scratched my head. "You have almost the same markings as I do, if not completely the same. Can you blow things up too?"

Her eyes widened. "You can too?" she asked incredulously.

I nodded. We both stood there, reveling in the weirdness of it all.

"Well, uh, I guess we should finish cooking," Michiko said, fiddling with a stack of pots on the counter. "They'll be home any minute and it's usually my responsibility. I got this recipe from a woman passing through. I think she was foreign or something. Anyways, I've been meaning to try it out."

I agreed. "Alright, just tell me what to do and I'll do it. I have to tell you though, I have little cooking experience. Enough to get me by, but I rarely go by recipe," I said. "I don't burn things, but I haven't made something really…big."

She smiled. "No worries, this is my first time trying a recipe I don't already know," she said.

We worked together in that sparkly kitchen; boiling water, chopping tomatoes, and other fun stuff. I was constantly making everything not quite so clean, but Michiko said it didn't matter. Cleaning was for later.

Eventually we had everything set out on the table when Itachi and Kisame came home. I guess Michiko knew about when they'd be back. She had excellent timing.

"Smells interesting," Kisame said as he hung up his cloak near the door. Itachi did likewise, looking interested at what was on the table.

"It's called," Michiko said, looking at the paper, "Pasta and Tomato Sauce. I didn't think crushing those tomatoes would be so time consuming."

"It was tough," I agreed, thinking back on it.

As we were eating, Itachi kept looking up at me and then to Michiko. As soon as he could speak, he said, "I notice that you two are familiar with how both of you look."

We looked up at him, surprised.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I had a feeling he knew more than he was saying. I got that feeling before, when he kept glancing at her when talking to me.

He shrugged, trying to act like it wasn't a big deal. "I had thought you would be more suspicious with each other," he said.

"Because of the markings?" Michiko asked, tilting her head to the side. From her expression, she thought something was up, too.

Emotionless as always, he put down his fork and looked up at us. "When we found Michiko, I recognized her almost right away, but I did research just in case I was wrong," he said.

When he didn't speak, the both of us went, "_And_?"

Itachi picked up his fork again. "You two are sisters," he said. "True blood sisters. Michiko had been taken from Konoha rather young, so it's not much of a surprise that you don't remember her."

"What?" Michiko exclaimed. I just stared, shocked.

He stared up at her. "You were removed from Konoha," he said. "Just in case Miya died suddenly. They didn't want you to become a ninja. The Mitsuki family has dwindled down to just the two of you. Maybe more, but to research your family is proving to be incredibly difficult. If there really are more of your family members, they are keeping themselves hidden very well."

"And why didn't you tell me any of this?" Michiko asked, looking upset as well as angry.

"Because I had wished to have more information."

Kisame had cleared his plate and was staring at us. "I feel very disconnected from this conversation, but we can't spend a whole lot of our time looking this kind of stuff up," he said. "We've got an obligation to Akatsuki, after all."

I pushed at the noodles on my plate, suddenly void of much of an appetite. It felt too good to be true, like false hope, that members of the Mitsuki family, other than myself and Michiko, were alive somewhere, in hiding.

"You know what," I said, setting down my fork. "I bet I know who knows about all this. Who might have information about us. I think I know."

The three of them turned to look to me.

"Who?" Kisame asked.

I stared down at my food, my stomach doing all sorts of twists. "Konoha," I said.

* * *

Wow, I haven't updated in forever. Losing that USB killed this huge part of me, somewhere deep down. And my teacher at the time, who I told that it was missing, wasn't very encouraging. Said someone probably took and and wiped it clean. Yay. Bastard...Whoever took my USB...

Anyways, I had several parts to this story completed, and since I didn't save it anywhere else, it was all gone. I only remembered vaguely how the plot was going. So I'm just gonna go with it and see where this story takes me. I'm apologizing in advance if you think it's crap...

Please review! :)

-Jen-


	40. Part Forty

|-**Part Forty-|**

* * *

I sighed, staring at Kazu. He was sleeping, with his little hand near his mouth. He would be getting close to being a full year old, but he hadn't seen his father in such a long time. It was beginning to make me wonder if he would ever see him.

"What's up?" Michiko asked, eating a banana.

"Huh?" I asked, looking up at her.

"You're being all moody and stuff," she said with her mouth full.

I turned back to the sleeping babe. "Well, I feel like I'm stuck in a rut," I replied honestly. "I need to figure out all that crap about our family, worry that certain Uchiha's don't _die_, and take care of two children at once."

As she was chewing, she looked like she thought that over. "Well," she said, swallowing. "Itachi won't die. That's one worry off your list. And if this Sasuke guy is how you describe him…maybe his cloud of emo will scare others away."

I gave her a blank stare. I guess I _had_ been harping on his rather bad, but easy to pick on, traits.

"So, nothing to worry about," she said, grinning. "I'll help with, uh, my little nephew and niece. So you don't have to always care for them at the same time. Plus, we could try and research this stuff together, you know." She shrugged. "No biggie."

I sighed, feeling somewhat relieved. Kazu rolled over in his sleep, giving me easy access to play with his hair. It was really starting to fill in exactly as I had thought it would.

"So what does this Sasuke guy look like?" Michiko asked. "I mean, he's technically or probably going to be a part of our family, right? I should be able to recognize him."

I thought about it. "Do you have a piece of paper?" I asked.

"You're gonna try drawing him?"

"Yup."

As I was scribbling over the paper she had found for me, I said, "He looks a little something like Itachi, especially with the face shape and the feminine features."

"You're lucky he's out with Kisame right now," she said, peering over my shoulder.

"Same dark eyes," I continued, shading them in. "And then…his, uh…hair."

Michiko frowned, then squinted at the paper while tilting her head. "Really?" she asked. "_Really_? He REALLY decided to keep his hair like that."

I nodded, trying to suppress a giggle.

"But that looks like the rear-end of a chicken!" she exclaimed.

"The lovely duck-butt," I said, gesturing to the drawing. "So I'm guessing he'll be easy enough to recognize now?"

She nodded violently. "Definitely," she said. She then turned to look at Kazu. "Man, and I just thought he was having funny baby hair. But I guess this Sasuke doesn't need to fashion it that way every morning: it's natural!"

* * *

"So, will you hold him yet?"

"Michiko, have you finished dinner?"

"Don't ignore me! You know you want to!"

Itachi sighed, looking at me with Kazu outstretched towards him. The baby was frowning, as if he didn't like being held that way.

"No."

"Why _noooot_?" I asked, looking at Kazu. His little eyebrows were raised as if he were wondering that as well. "Isn't he cute?" I gasped. "Are you telling me my baby is ugly?"

"No," he said, his eyebrows lowering a little in annoyance.

I thought about it a little longer, watching as Kazu grinned and waved his arms. "He's your nephew, though! And don't give me some crap about how you don't deserve to hold him since you killed your family. It won't work on me."

I wasn't sure if I believed it or not, but Itachi had explained, with Michiko's help, the reason behind the massacre. It was still a horrible thing to do, but it made my hate for the guy disappear almost completely. I guess I believed most of it, anyways.

We had a staring contest for nearly a whole two and a half minutes, but in the end, I won.

He sighed. "Fine," he said. A little change in his expression told me that he was actually very happy to hold him.

I grinned, placing Kazu in Itachi's arms. He held him exactly right. It was such a cute picture, I couldn't help but want to take one.

"Dinner is ready!" Michiko shouted from the kitchen.

We both stood up and Itachi handed him back to me. Before he let go completely, Kazu reached out and grabbed his thumb. The expression in his little eyes looked somewhat determined, yet defiant.

I laughed and looked up at the older Uchiha, surprised to find that he himself was looking surprised.

Then suddenly, the door burst open.

I think my stomach did a flip while my breathing stopped, causing my heart to skip a few beats. The chill that went through my veins made me hug Kazu to me.

Standing in the door was Sasuke.

* * *

Me and my evil cliff hangers, muahahahaha.

Sorry for not updating in a while. I finally had time to read through the entire story again (much to my horror. There were too many things I wanted to fix O.O) and suddenly felt the need to continue it.

Hope you liked it ^_^ Reviews are lovely and the my biggest motivation.

Jen


	41. Part Forty One

**|-Part Forty-One-|**

* * *

Itachi's face clouded over with an expression that was hard to place. Kazu had let go of his finger, which allowed Itachi to walk away from me.

Sasuke's expression, however, was filled with fury. His glare went from his brother to me, but with more confusion mixed in.

Michiko walked out of the kitchen, carrying a bowl of salad. When she saw Sasuke, she dropped it.

The newest addition to my small family started to cry from her crib. The noise caught everyone by surprise. Before I could speak, Sasuke took one look into the crib and disbelief flashed across his face. But what he saw wasn't what I thought he would see.

Looking up, he snarled with disgust and hatred. His first heated glare was aimed at his brother, then at me. I then realized what he was thinking.

With her silvery hair and dark eyes, the only person who really could match that description was Itachi. Sasuke thought I had been unfaithful!

I opened my mouth to talk, to tell him it wasn't like that, but he suddenly charged at me. Michiko made a move towards me, but Itachi was faster. He punched Sasuke in the stomach before proceeding to drag him out, away from me and the children.

Even with me holding Kazu, he wanted to attack. We _finally_ got to see each other, and that's what happened.

Michiko ignored the shattered pieces from the salad bowl and instead walked quickly over to the little girl. As soon as she was held, she stopped crying.

"Grab whatever you can and hurry," Michiko said, placing the babe back in her crib.

"Why?" I asked, still feeling a little numb over what had happened.

"Because that idiot probably revealed our location," she said, gathering up some clothes and stuffing it into a bag. By idiot, she meant Sasuke. "It's not safe here."

I nodded and followed her lead. In a matter of minutes, we had each packed a bag for clothes and food. As soon as we each took a child, we were out of there.

When we were at a far enough distance, or when we felt like we could slow down, Michiko lifted Kazu to her face. "Don't you dare grow up like that jerk," she said, her cheeks puffed up so he giggled.

"He's not a—well, he is sort of—but he's not like that all the time," I said, afraid that I had given her a wrong impression. And that Sasuke had added fuel to the fire.

"You still had him in your arms when he attacked," she said, giving me a look. "That's nothing a father should do."

I couldn't reply to that. It wasn't right, what he did. On the other hand, the little girl wasn't exactly right either, even if that wasn't my fault.

Michiko glanced up at me from the corner of her eye and I was probably expressing my mood on my face because she said, "Itachi will sort it out. He'll explain everything for you and Sasuke will come running back, begging you to forgive him."

I had to grin at that. "Uchiha's don't beg," I told her.

She looked as if she had to really think that over a couple times. "Okay, so maybe not _beg_…in an _obvious_ way," she said. "But he will definitely regret it. If he doesn't, I'll punch him in the face a few times or shave his head while he sleeps."

I gasped. "Not the duck-butt hairdo!" I exclaimed, pretending to look horrified. "If he doesn't at least have that, then nobody will believe him when he says he's Kazu's daddy!"

"Ah, you're right," she said in a serious tone. "Dang it. Well, I don't think anybody would argue against that claim if he still had his hair, but instead was sporting some fabulous glitter mascara, right?"

Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, Mr. Cool-faced-I'm-so-awesome-I-smirk-a-thousand-times-a-day-despite-the-obvious-stick-up-my-ass, with glittery eyelashes.

I suddenly had the feeling he'd be coming at me with the Sharingan activated if he were to see my mental image.

"So where are we going now?" I asked her. "I figured we had just left without any real plan, but it looks like you know where you're going. And I think we left poor Kisame back there, alone at the dinner table."

Michiko laughed. "Well, if he didn't hear the noise, then I bet he's finished eating already," she said. "He's not one to wait. But we're headed towards Konoha."

This surprised me. "Why Konoha?" I asked.

"Because, then we can continue research on our family," she said. "You said there wasn't anything in the public library, but what if someone important had the information? You know?"

"Like…a council member or…the Hokage," I said, thinking. "Or what if it's in some small, worn-out book that isn't published anymore?"

She sent me a weird look. "That's…possible. A little unlikely, but still possible," she said. A little while later, she glanced over at the baby girl I was carrying. "Have you figured out a name for her?"

I smiled. "I was thinking about Mai," I said. "What do you think?"

She smiled back. "It's pretty," she said.

* * *

This is definitely going to end soon. It won't live for much longer o.O

Hope you liked it, even though...Sasuke's a jerk. Then again, when is he not? Just kidding. Well, not really. I might have said so before, but I really don't like Sasuke. Unless he's paired up with Naruto :D then he's alright.

Reviews fuel my motivation :D

Jen


End file.
